Wholly Addicted To You
by Cohali
Summary: Todoroki is completely head over heels for Midoriya. He was dealing with it just fine until Bakugou explodo-killed a giant hole in Midoriya's dorm room wall, which just so happens to connect to Todoroki's room. Not wanting to face the wrath of Aizawa, they decide to wait until Cementoss returns to fix the hole in their wall. Can Todoroki fix the hole in his heart in the meantime?
1. The one with the problem

A/N: So the dorm rooms are as seen in the series, except Aizawa swapping Mineta with Todoroki two weeks in due to Mineta being a giant perv.

The beds are situated against the walls, in the boy's case, this is why its literally why their beds are super close together. Bed / Wall / Bed

Happy reading!

* * *

It was unusual, now that he has time to reflect back. He only ever had one goal in life, a borrowed goal that had been drilled into him by his old man. He came to UA looking for nothing, expecting nothing, accepting nothing else than his desire to become a top pro hero.

He may have been struggling to achieve this goal through his stubborn whims of pissing Endeavor off, icing off his emotions and potential with half of his quirk, living only half his life, lost in his anger and entropy. Feeling empty, always hollow.

Then of course, the sports festival happened.

Well, _Midoriya Izuku_ happened.

And wasn't that just something else?

His world had exploded into color, his mind in total disarray. This unassuming meek boy had punched him in the gut and while he was thrown across the arena, slamming to a halt near the line, his reason for being, for living, may as well have been thrown through the stadium walls, far_ far_ out of sight.

As they had ran at each other, final hit imminent, Shoto couldn't look away.

"It's your power!" Midoriya had yelled,

_'...it's your life...'_ His green eyes had sparkled.

* * *

"DIE!"

Todoroki didn't have much time other than to rock back on his heels before he was covered head to toe in brick dust. Book sliding from his hand where he was neatly stacking them onto his shelf thunked to the floor, accompanied the ringing sound in his ear.

He blinked, tilting his head to look towards his bed. Plumes of yellow dust and rubble swirled lazily around his room, his bed looking like a frenzied battlefield.

His eyes travelled up to see a fist retracting from his wall.

"Oh," he stated, other words and thoughts seemed redundant.

"Kacchan-! You took it too far!"

Mismatched eyes blinked once, twice, before they made contact with round surprised eyes belonging to Midoriya. Huh.

"Oiy, you dodged though," Bakugou piped in, less aggressive than expected and perhaps a touch put out by recent developments. He had crossed his arms over his chest, side-eyeing the wall with his lip jutting out.

"Of-Of course I dodge it! Why do you think that I wouldn't?!" Midoriya squawked, arms flinging in the air exasperated.

Todoroki watched the exchange taking place in Midoriya's room - from his own room. He stood up slowly, book long forgotten, hand brushing brick dust from his shoulder as though his whole room wasn't now covered in it.

He could feel a sigh struggling to be repressed. He wasn't sure how he expected to be spending his Saturday morning, but switching rooms with Mineta hadn't been it. On Aizawa's orders, he had been told about the room swap when it had been apparent having Mineta on the 2nd floor within easy access to the commons and, of course, the girl's dorms was a blearingly obvious mistake they had overlooked.

It had taken 2 weeks, and 5 complaints, to have his fated room swap delivered to him. They had decided to move Mineta up to the 5th floor of the boy's side, out of sight, out of mind.

He had been on the last box of books too, so close to being done unpacking for a second time. Now he was looking at the shared wall his and Midoriya's rooms shared, a giant hole, big enough for any person to crawl through currently hosted one very apologetic green head, and one very put out blonde.

Midoriya, who was knelt on his own bed, headbutted Bakugou out of the way, an apology plump on his lips,

"Todoroki! Oh gosh, I am so, so sorry! Look, you were nearly finished too. This must all be such a hassle to you and now I haven't given the best first impression of being dorm neighbors. It's all my fault, well, actually, it was Kacchan and his fat temper-"

"H-Hey! Listen he-"

"-and it got out of control. I mean we were play fighting cause y'know how easy it is to tease Kacchan and now there's a hole in our wall and Aizawa already said this building is brand new, and oh god he is going to kill us-"

He was stress mumbling, Todoroki_ just can't._

His eyes softened as Midoriya fisted at his curls, oblivious to Bakugou who had taken to sulking over the fat temper comment.

God, he was so disgustingly head over heels for Midoriya. He's pretty sure Midoriya could have stabbed a knife through his thigh and he'd be okay with it.

He shook his head, trying to appease the boy.

"It's okay."

He crossed the room to kneel on his own bed, bits of rubble digging into his knees as he did. He was now eye level with the both of them, all three leaning close as though sharing secrets, looking over the damage.

"What are we going to do?" Midoriya frowned, upset at the thought of getting into trouble.

Bakugou scoffed, "Idiot, obviously we keep our mouths shut. Cementoss built this place, we'll just ask the blockhead to come and fix this up. He could do it in his sleep."

Midoriya's eyes widened, mouth falling open in happy relief.

Todoroki shook his head minutely, "He is out of town though, at least for the week. Him and Power loader took off to assist building repairs in Kamino, remember?"

Bakugou furrows his brow at the mention of it. Since he had been back and had that fight with Midoriya, their relationship had changed. They had grown closer, to which Midoriya had reminisced to be similar to their childhood friendship status, which confused Todoroki, as he had heard nothing good about their childhoods. Midoriya was now soft smiles though, and constantly exchanged playful confident banter around Bakugou and he gave as well as he took. It was odd, it was strange, it left Todoroki feeling like he had swallowed a pile of stones, the heavy weight settling in his stomach uncomfortably. He assumed this is likely the reason they both were even in Midoriya's room in the first place. Chilling out and relaxing into their tentative friendship, experiencing play fighting, even if it had got wildly out of hand.

The blonde scoffed, "Just- I dunno, shove a poster over it for now then or somethin'. Don't even pretend you put all your All Might posters up. I saw your room back home, nerd."

Midoriya flushed, knowing full well of his stack of unused posters hidden under his bed. He didn't want to come across too obsessive, okay?

"Stupid Kacchan..." he muttered, falling heavily onto his back and using the momentum to roll off his bed, thudding against the floor. He rummaged under his bed pulling out rolls of posters, fingers stretching to find the larger ones at the back. With a huff he heaved himself back up, leaning his arms on top of his quilt, scarred hands fumbled clumsily to remove the rubber band keeping them rolled tight. All Might's face was revealed against a giant yellow background, giant red lettering ran vertically down one side, 'It's okay... why?... Because I am here!' it stated, cheesy grin from the hero being the focal point. Bakugou tsked loudly, shaking his head at the shorter boy.

"Fuckin' _knew_ it..."

Midoriya openly ignored him, sheepish eyes finding Todoroki's, wobbly smile gracing his lips,

"I know it will look unappealing from your side Todoroki... did you want to borrow a poster too? It's the least I can do."

Todoroki swallowed down the flutter in his stomach, wetting his lips before he attempted talking,

"No it's okay Midoriya, one poster is fine."

Soft green eyes examined his face, making him feel warm under his collar. He tried to exude nonchalance, hoping he was expressing that really, yes, this was fine, no need to worry, not bothered in the slightest. Whatever Midoriya was looking for, he seemed appeased, shoulders dropping slightly in relief that he hadn't caused distress to his friend.

"Okay, but let me help clean up the dust?"

Todoroki leaned back on his bed, feet pushing off to find purchase of the floor behind him. He gave a small smile at the boy, nodding once, watching Midoriya grin wildly at his acceptance. The shorter boy then started pushing at Bakugou's shoulder, shoving him repeatedly until the explosive blonde's string of curses filled the air from being manhandled off the boy's bed. Todoroki watched the pair disappear from view, hearing the shuffling of feet against wooden flooring and the blonde's continued grumbling,

"Oiy, I can see myself out, ass."

"Shush Kacchan, no animals left unaccompanied."

"Fuckin' _hell_ Deku..."

The door slammed shut and the noise was much more audible now that their shared wall could no longer filter noise as it should.

Todoroki ran a hand through his hair, watching the dust spring to life once more as it was disturbed from his tresses. He wondered how they possibly got into this situation, huffing out a small laugh. Of course fate would throw this at him. His gaze moved back to the hole, where both beds sat flush against it, pillows either side covered messily. The smell of explosion fumes lingered, so he moved to crack open his balcony door to let a breeze travel through.

As if the boy hadn't been temptation enough through daily interaction, now a piece of paper would be the only thing separating them as he attempted to sleep. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that his endurance was going to be heavily tested.

He closed his eyes where he stood. An explosion of freckles filled his mind, accompanied by syrupy smiles and twinkling warm eyes. Echos of bubbly laughter and a hint of some unknown laundry detergent assaulted his senses. Midoriya always filled his mind, taking up every ounce of his attention, even when the boy wasn't present.

A loud knock made him blink his eyes open. He brought his attention to opening the door, preparing and not managing to withstand the view of the boy before him.

He stepped back, hearing but not registering his friend who bounced into his room, wielding dustpan and brush. Midoriya braced hands to hips, leaning his weight on one foot as he inspected the damage this side of the accident. He hummed merrily and threw a quick grin at Todoroki, who was still stood at the door, body turned to face Midoriya but hand still stretched gripping the handle.

He was distinctly aware as he closed the door that it was now just the two of them. Nothing unusual about that except they had never been alone in either of their bedrooms. It immediately felt more intimate, so much so that he felt his palms grow warm, even his left palm. His eyes flicked over his belongings, studying them from an outside point of view. Was he weird? Was this a normal room? He remembered the tour of their rooms but having nearly twenty pair of eyes studying his habitat felt a lot less intimidating than just one pair that sparkled like emeralds.

Midoriya was rolling up his sleeves, eyes roaming over chunks of debris, the traditional Japanese aesthetic thrown in disarray by chunks of concrete. His mouth was moving. He was talking, he turns his head towards Todoroki and his head tilts in question.

Oh.

He can't even pretend he heard him, his mind distracted and ears deafened by his own tangent.

"Sorry?"

He was rewarded by a cheeky grin, freckled cheeks soft and pliable. Todoroki blinks slowly.

"People always praise you for being a mysterious stoic boy, but you are just an airhead, huh?"

Todoroki huffs air through his nose, lips tugging up at the corners. Midoriya was always great at that, melting Todoroki's awkwardness and insecurities by a little bit of sass or camaraderie. Another thing to be grateful for.

Hearing Todoroki's amusement, Midoriya returns the smile and repeats himself, "I was just saying, I'll strip the bed and pillow, then start on the floor, did you want to create an ice ramp from the balcony to y'know... " He brings a scarred hand up to cup his mouth, exaggerating a stage whisper, "Hide the evidence?"

Todoroki wasn't sure how discreet two boys flinging large pieces of concrete down an ice ramp from the second floor window would be, but he nodded anyway, just hoping that it would carry enough momentum for the rocks to fly into the shrubbery beyond the walkway below and out of sight.

They get to work, Todoroki having to on numerous occasions ignore the other boy's actions. Especially when he was bent low, ass in the air as he reached for the corners of Todoroki's comforter to strip the sheets, or making quiet puffs of breath at the exertion of lifting the heavier pieces of concrete. This boy was eating him alive, one oblivious action at a time.

At one point Midoriya whips out the room, calling over his shoulder that he'll grab the vacuum cleaner and Todoroki heaves as quietly as he can whilst loading the last of the chunks over his balcony and down the ramp.

Izuku returns shortly, battling to get through the door, hands loaded with vacuum cleaner and a bucket and mop. He flashes Todoroki a grin, cheeks flushed pink from the effort.

"I grabbed these too, for the ice,"

Todoroki wipes a brow with his forearm, the sun hitting his back as it peeks through the trees and through his balcony window. He warms his right side and places it on the ramp, vamping up the heat until it starts to drip in sloshy puddles near his socks. Midoriya bumps his hip to make him move over slightly, mop at the ready.

"You really do go Plus Ultra on everything." Todoroki murmurs softly. Naturally Izuku hears him, used to his soft tones, and the boy really is quite close to him right now. He chuckles softly, nodding enthusiastically,

"Of course! If I can't be the ultimate cleaner, then do I deserve the be the ultimate hero?!"

Todoroki tilts his head, glancing at the smiling boy.

"Well, you missed a spot." He states blankly, eyes crinkling in the corners because as he predicted, Midoriya's nose scrunches up cutely in confusion. Green tufts bounce softly as the boy looks over his shoulder, eyes searching for any obvious signs of dirtiness.

When he turns back, a cold finger pushes into his cheek, making him squeak.

"Wha-!"

"Right there." Todoroki manages, throat feeling dry as he withdraws his hand again slightly. He subtly regrets poking Midoriya's cheek as soon as he did it. He had come a long way, improving socially with friends and even initiating conversations, but initiating contact? He felt a little out of his comfort zone. His hand falls limp at his side again and he stands awkwardly and quietly.

Midoriya brings his cuffed wrist up to his cheek and rubs it. "H-hey, really?" he pouts, trying to get dust off his cheek that he couldn't see. He tilts his face up to Shoto, showing off all the freckles in the universe. "Did I get it?"

Todoroki stares silently, eyes tracking helplessly as he counts them.

"Yep." He says distractedly, regretting this interaction all the more.

All is forgotten immediately though as Izuku brings a hand up and curls his fingers into a tight fist, he grins and pumps his fist once,

"Mission complete!" He then turns around and gives Shoto's room a once over look, beaming at the sight of a bedrooms restored.

"It looks great! Except of course the hole still remaining, but other than that, it looks back to how it was!"

Todoroki doesn't question how the boy remembers the layout of his room only ever seeing it once, on a different floor as part of a tour. He tries to ignore the happiness flooding him again, putting the reasoning down to this being how all friends act. They just know details like this, right?

Midoriya's stomach rumbles, he sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he turns to look at the taller boy once more.

"You hungry? My mom unloaded a bunch of ingredients onto me. I'll cook us lunch?"

Todoroki studies his face quickly, a habit he had grown fast into,

"Lead the way."

* * *

Night rolls in, the class having filled their bellies and shared time in their common room. Various conversations dull down over time. Their shared TV casts soft glows and highlights their faces as multiple groups chatter away on the sprawl of sofas.

Todoroki shifts his leg from under him, subtly trying to wake the limb back up after it had fallen asleep. He is careful not to jostle Momo, who has comfortably decided to use his shoulder as a head rest. He had tried not to move for a long time, undecided on the rules of friendly space sharing like this.

To his left, he feels an ankle re-situate itself on the top of his knee. He glances over to see Midoriya leaning close to listen to Tsuyu and Ochaco as they excitedly murmur some story to him. Midoriya's ankle on his knee has a distinct presence over him, making him acutely aware of it even more so than his friend's head on his shoulder.

He currently debates when he had become a human leanpost, when Jiro draws him back into the conversation he was participating in with Momo.

"So how's the new digs, Todoroki?" she asks, playing with one of her earphone jacks absent mindedly.

He shrugs his free shoulder, "It's fine. I can see why they moved us around."

Momo's hair tickles below his ear as she nods, "Honestly? yes. I am so pleased. I don't know what they were thinking giving him the shortest distance to our wing. Thank you for agreeing Todoroki."

He doesn't answer, Midoriya's calf is now on his knees, as the boy has stretched out further, trying to reach Ochaco's phone as she wants to share something funny with him. He swallows and returns to look at his companions, catching them sharing a knowing look.

He frowns slightly, feeling like he has missed some sort of social cue.

Jiro just shakes her head at him fondly, tapping out some unknown silent song on Momo's thigh. Shoto still sometimes feels perplexed, having witnessed many different moments like this since moving into the dorms. His class was overly touchy. Crowding into each other's personal spaces like they didn't exist. He had noticed many different members like this at different times, ruling out the possibility of exclusivity. As far as he was aware, no one was dating each other, at least none that he was privy to. Just looking around right now, himself included, he took in various class mates, folded up close to each other, shoulder to shoulder, legs strewn over laps, fingers wrapped around an ankle, arms slung over a shoulders. No one was immune it seemed, not even himself.

He didn't know when it started, not really.

By the time he had caught on it was too late. He didn't mind it though. If he had to secretly admit to himself, he'd have considered himself a little touch starved. It felt nice. A little strange, he was tentative and never made the contact first, but now he was growing used to not immediately wanting to shrug off contact.

Not everyone tried it with him though, they were all friends but with any class this size, there were definitely groups within a group. He wouldn't expect Sero or Kaminari really to fling their legs up onto his lap. He was just now at ease with his closer friends doing so, like Momo, Ochaco and Jiro, and of course, anything from Midoriya he would gladly accept.

Todoroki wanted to initiate more contact with Midoriya, like earlier in his room. He found it difficult though. His fingers twitched towards the socked foot on his leg. It would be easy to right? This is what friends do.

He glanced across the room, eyeing Ashido deep in conversation with Aoyama, she was seated next to Sero, his fingers curled around her ankle, mirroring what he wanted to achieve.

Momo shifted next to him, her hand coming up to wrap over his fingers. His eyes widened slightly as he turned to face his current companions.

She was looking at him fondly, Jiro next to her wearing the same expression. Momo raised his hand gently from his lap and quietly placed it over Midoriya's ankle. He felt the back of his neck tingle as she slowly released it. His fingers curled around it instinctively, pinky brushing against sock, pads of his fingers taking in the heat of the new sensation.

He hadn't looked away from the girls, who now smiled at him gently and returned to their conversation like nothing happened.

Todoroki chanced a glance to his left, holding in a sigh of relief as Midoriya hadn't even seemed to have noticed the new edition.

Was interacting this easy? He suddenly felt rather silly for overthinking it. Was this really normal? How do people learn this? The sudden weight of his upbringing crashed over him again, but he sagged his shoulder slightly in relief.

He was in good hands. His friends a quiet teacher safe from judgement.

He returned Momo and Jiro's smiles and relaxed back into their conversation, the warmth of the ankle under his palm lulling him into a pleasant place.

* * *

Todoroki turned onto his back, sinking into his sheets as the lull of sleep started to claim him.

The silence of the room was comforting and if he listened closely, he could hear the green haired boy breathing as he relaxed in his own bed.

He could feel the edges of sleep tugging him gently.

"Hey, Todoroki?"

He hummed quietly, knowing the boy would hear him.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," Midoriya replied, smile playing on his lips.

Todoroki breathed deeply, tilting his head to sleepily look at the poster covering the hole next to his head, he could kind of make out the print, through the shadow.

"Good night, Midoriya."

He wanted to melt into his bed, chasing the warm feeling in his chest as he fell into sleep.


	2. The one with the treats

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback last chapter guys. I'll be honest, I haven't written in years, and goddamn, I feel rusty and awful, but I'm thoroughly enjoying myself! So the kind words are appreciative! Happy reading :3

* * *

If Todoroki was being entirely honest with himself, and there really was no reason not to be, he'd admit that he still only had one goal in life. He's not entirely sure it's considered a bad revelation so far, especially since the way his goal had morphed didn't leave him feeling quite so empty anymore. Where it had once settled in his stomach like an empty void, dragging up little to no emotion at the thought of it, now, well... now he felt little trickles of something filling his insides - and although strange, and new, he wasn't ready to let that feeling go.

Ultimately, he decided, he wanted to be_ happy_. He wanted to live life on his_ own terms_.

Did that include using his quirks to propel himself into a future of heroics? Yes. But did it stop there anymore? No. _No_. Now, he wanted other things. He wanted to make connections, he wanted to experience what his peers experienced. The good, the lows, the lulls in between.

He wanted to hold hands and share soft smiles with the boy that helped him realize all of this.

He wanted time. Time to experience all these new feelings flooding him, filling the gaps in between his lost empty soul. He wanted to hear Midoriya's stories, listen endlessly to the boy's rolling in-eloquent mutterings, share drinks whilst leaning close over hand written hero journals, feed him assurances, encouragement, and in return receive them.

The boy had already given him so much more than he possibly could ever explain to him. He had dusted Shouto off like a sad abandoned computer, jabbing the ON button of his mind until he was now whirring quietly in the corner, booting up processes and configuring.

He wanted more, selfishly he knew it, he didn't understand how, or why, but he wanted to absorb Midoriya's soul until he could be safely sure the boy would remain part of his life forever.

It was _exciting_ and _terrifying_ and he was diving straight into the deep end, no life ring in sight.

_"...It's okay for you to become who you want to be..."_

* * *

Shouto woke slowly, remnants of dreams chased from the corners of his mind, his own long deep breaths sounding quietly in his ears as he blinked his eyes open gently. His vision gradually focused on the white ceiling above him, adjusting to the touches of light in his room.

He usually woke in this unhurried fashion, used to waiting for alertness to slowly return to him. He wet his dry lips with a gentle flick of his tongue, contemplating if he was ready to start moving.

A distant noise was niggling his ears, swirling through his mind, coaxing and playful. Shouto lay there quietly, focusing on the noise until it started making any kind of sense.

_Was that humming?_

Todoroki dragged himself up until he was propped on an elbow, angled towards his wall. His ears were straining to listen before he had registered that he had even moved.

A pleasant tuneless humming filtered through the hole next to him, along with the occasional sound of what Shouto could only assume was the different stages of Midoriya getting ready for the day. He blinked into awareness and sat up fully, sheets pooling to his hips and pulse elevated.

_Yesterday really happened, didn't it?_

"Hmmmm hm hmmm..._pluuuss ultraaa!_ ...hm hm... oh, oops!" a clatter of noise, the sound of something falling off a table and rolling skittishly across the floor next door. He could hear the boy fumbling to grab the noisy object,

"Damnit, _sshh!_" He could hear the boy stage whisper, picturing the offended pout he was probably giving it. Midoriya had the most expressive face Shouto ever had the privilege of seeing on a person. Not entirely sure if the boy was conscious of it, he often would convey what he was feeling, an easy tell for anyone who was or was not paying attention. Although the title of 'Most Animated' absolutely went to their karate-chopping class rep, Midoriya also placed a close second there. Shouto was absolutely convinced the boy didn't notice just how animated he was, but it was refreshing to a guy like Todoroki, who often struggled socially anyway. He was a blessing, really.

And that's why he couldn't help the deep croaky chuckle that bubbled up his throat. Just knowing full well that Midoriya has pouted at whatever dropped to his floor, full lip thrust out and brows furrowed. Shouto quickly raised his hand to his mouth, trying to quietly stifle the laugh out as quickly as it had appeared.

Noise behind the poster escalated quickly, a smattering of padded feet across wooden flooring, a bed spring creaking and the sound of shuffling sheets reached his ears before an unsure and almost timid, "T-todoroki?" trickled through, like a whisper, close and soft.

His pulse surged, sounding loud in his own ears as he attempted to clear his throat, "Yes?"

He saw fingers creep around the edges of the poster, before it was tugged away at the bottom corner, the low sound of sticky tack pulling away from the wall with a gentle _'plip'._

Forest green eyes full of guilt revealed themselves to Shouto in startling clarity. His throat bobbed as he forcibly swallowed. He watched as Midoriya's eyes took him in, glancing over his face, his bedhead, his sheets rumpled around his waist, before settling back to his eyes. He suddenly felt self conscious on his appearance, like he was being caught out looking unkempt.

It was a strange feeling, usually not really being into his looks as most people assumed. His fingers twitched involuntarily and he sat fighting the urge to smooth out his hair.

Midoriya's cheeks warmed, a tint of pink accentuating his freckles. "I..uh, I didn't wake you, did I?" The boy idly scratches his cheek with one hand, fidgeting his own comforter with the other. He looked dressed for the day, wonky tie looking freshly battled with to sit somewhat respectably against his chest.

"No, I was due to get ready anyway. Please, don't worry about it."

Midoriya responds with a dimpled smile, "It was my stupid deodorant, I was being so careful too! I kind of forget my own enthusiasm sometimes though, Mom always did call me a klutz as a kid..."

Todoroki hummed a fond sound, deciding to forgo the actual reason for waking up was due to the boy's exuberant singing. Izuku's cheeks were looking flushed as it is from embarrassment without him adding to it. ultimately, he decided to change the subject with a slight shrug to his shoulder, "Did you complete the essay for Present Mic due today?"

The shorter boy, easing at the shoulders, lets his head bob up and down a few times, "Yeah, but it made me realize something quite unsettling..."

Shouto blinks, intrigued. He raises a questioning eyebrow at Midoriya, imploring him to continue.

"Well..." he starts, biting his lip as though contemplating continuing. Green eyes glance up to him, pooling anxiousness. Shouto tilts his head, encouragingly. "Well!" Midoriya squeaks, volume raising slightly, "Y'know part of this essay was to explore how slang in English has taken it's own forms and evolved as people used them. So I was researching this and somehow delved into a chain of forums exampling all these weird and wonderful phrases which half I didn't even understand. But then... people started talking about curse words. Swearing, and like..."

He squirmed then, looking like a tiny anxious rabbit. Shouto squints, making Midoriya wet his lips, "It just made me realize! A-All Might... he _totally_ swears. Like, all the time!" This information almost bursts from the boy, like a universally kept secret, revealed by his own doing.

Curly green locks covers his view as the boy tilts his head down, like he couldn't believe his idol has been a giant potty mouth all these years, lording the words around in a different language as if pulling the wool over a youthful generation's eyes.

Fondness washes over Shouto, from head to toe, all encompassing his being until he was sure he'd vibrate straight off his bed. _This boy,_ he just can't deal with it. How was he supposed to cope with so many different positive emotions rushing around him, subtly no less? It felt like Midoriya had stuck his arm with an IV needle and was happily squeezing the bag to drain a tyrant of feelings into him with no restraint.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth, eager to please him. "Like..." He tried, getting ahead of himself, watching the boy through the wall eagerly look up at him in hopes of a shared feeling, "Well, like... recently, during Kamino..."

Midoriya nodded so hard Todoroki was concerned his head would rock right off his shoulders, "Yes! When All for One smacked him back from that first punch, All Might, He said..."

Todoroki chimed in, the same time as Midoriya, their voices coming together in unison, _"Shit!"_

A beat of silence followed, both of them staring at each other, mouths slight open. Then, Midoriya couldn't help the tiny snort of laughter that escaped him, he slapped his hands to his mouth and Shouto joined in, until they were harmonizing in chuckles.

As Midoriya wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand, not doing much to dampen the sparkle in his eyes, Shouto composed himself quietly, eyes dancing over the other boy's face, drinking him in, taking every smile, committing them to memory forever, treasuring them.

He wondered how easily it was to realize this was the best way he had ever woken up ever. Period. Unaware that this was a situation he ever thought needed improving until it was handed to him on a sparkly green plate.

They shared a soft intimate smile, before Midoriya shuffled backwards, stretching a foot behind him to blindly find the floor, "We better get ready before we're late, huh?"

Todoroki nodded once, in too much of a good mood to pass up the opportunity, "Yes, that wouldn't be very _plus ultra,_ would it Midoriya?"

Midoriya blanched, immediately knowing Todoroki was referring to his singing from earlier on. His cheeks colored as though trying to merge with his tie, hands coming up animatedly in front of him, "Y-You said the deodrant woke you up!"

"Come to think of it..." Todoroki muses, straight voiced as usual. The tiny lilt of amusement seeping through had Midoriya pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Todoroki!"

The taller boy laughed as he finally shifted out of bed, very content in learning that a teased, ruffled Midoriya, come undone by Todoroki's own growing social prowess, may perhaps be his favorite type of Midoriya of all.

* * *

The morning passes relatively quickly. Todoroki moves down the winding corridor, deftly moving aside when doors open and out spill students, all trying to reach their next destinations. He shrugs his shoulder bag higher up his shoulder, thumb hooked to steady it to prevent it slipping. in the distance, he can hear Present Mic shout a reminder to the scrambling students to not run down the halls, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he digs to retrieve it with his free hand, glancing occasionally forward to make sure he doesn't cause any collisions. He thumbs in his lock code and briefly takes in the background photo of the Deku squad, four faces, including his own, in various forms of smiling.

Ochaco has her face squished tight against Iida's cheek, hand griping the boy's bicep and other arm strewn across the shoulders of Izuku, until finally her hand rests gently at the back of Shouto's neck. Her smile was blindingly bright, nearly as bright as Midoriya's who is striking a victory pose, arm looped through the elbow of Shouto's arm, who was also encouraged to give a victory sign, small smile playing at his lips. The forefront of the picture was covered by Iida's enthusiastic straight arm chop, and the background showed one of the many cabins from their trip to the woods, leafy green trees scattered randomly around it.

He smiled down affectionately at it, remembering having instantly changed the boring blue background to this photo as soon as Ochaco had shared it in their group chat a while ago. It was a private reminder to Todoroki at how much has changed since his beginning days at UA, where he was friendless and alone. Although at the time he would have argued that this is what he had wanted, not possibly knowing what life could have been like.

Two girls apologized to him with giggles as one accidentally bumped his elbow in passing. Shouto half turned his head to glance at them, noting their coy smiles and shy demeanor's. He got this a lot to be honest. People, both girls and guys, giving him this strange reaction, like they were timid by his presence. He had been confused at first, not really getting what the big deal was, until one time Bakugou had picked up on his confusion and bluntly stated _'They think you're shit hot, Halfie, don't act so fuckin' surprised.'_

He remembered at the time still not getting it, brow furrowing in confusion as Bakugou rolled his eyes dramatically at him. Kirishima had to jump in that time, making Todoroki feel incredibly dumb inside as the red head found a more straight forward way of breaking it down for him.

_'Uh dude, what he means is that they... y'know... wanna tap that.'_ he gestured vaguely at Shouto, who struggled internally with frustration, eyeing the toothy teen helplessly.

At this point Bakugou full on growled, _'They wanna fuck! Jeez, dude...'_

Kirishma belly laughed, slapping a hand down on Todoroki's shoulder. _'C'mon man, as blunt as Bakugou is, it's true. They're calling you the most handsome guy at school, or ha ...in life, y'know how dramatic girls can be. You can't tell us you weren't aware?'_

Todoroki felt very aware of his own being then, wondering possibly how anyone could find him attractive. His fingers touched briefly at his scar, before he felt embarrassment kick in and shrugged Kirishima's hand off his shoulder.

_'I wasn't aware. I don't care for things like that.'_ He remembers how he awkwardly hurried out of that conversation, cowardly and abruptly.

Shaking off the memory and ignoring the two girls who had reminded him of it, he opened his messaging app to see who had texted him.

**Uraraka**

Todo-kun! We R in the lunch hall alrdy, come join!** ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/**

** Todoroki**

Yes, on my way now.

**Uraraka**

Do it! **(ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )**

** Todoroki**

... Do I have to?

**Uraraka**

Yes! We tlked abt this! Dn't make me set Greenbean on U!

Todoroki sighed, knowing full well at this point to just go along with Uraraka's whims. The girl could be as scary as a pissed off Aizawa-Sensei if he wasn't careful.

He tapped out his reply, fumbling a little at the symbols then pocketed his phone afterwards and started making his way to the bustling food hall.

** Todoroki**

** ...**

** Todoroki**

** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

Stepping through the doors, he peered over the heads of many students, spotting the petite brunette seated and laughing with Iida at their usual table. He weaved through the throng of tables, dodging school bags and elbows with cat like grace. As he approached their table, Uraraka giggled as she glanced up, seeing his blank like expression and dissolving into more giggles.

Class rep next to her also focused on him, giving Shouto an enthusiastic head nod as Shouto folded himself into his usual chair,

"Todoroki! I am most pleased that you are here. Uraraka was indulging me in your emoticon use! I must say that I see why she is beside herself when you approach us as stoic as ever!" Iida rambled off, fingers plucking his chopsticks off the table and removing the lid from his bento box.

Shouto shrugged noncommittally, "Well, she made me do it." He said bluntly as ever, monotone voice expressing exactly how he doesn't get it.

Uraraka patted him on the back with a dainty hand, "It's good for you! I'll break you yet boy! I'll have you abbreviating and using slang yet!" She pumped her fist passionately, as though she was adding this new life goal to an already long list of worrying subject matters.

Todoroki stares at her briefly, before his eyes dart around their table, landing solidly on the empty seat between himself and Iida. Uraraka catches on, noticing his pause, and taps her fingers on the cushion of the empty spot. "Oh, Midoriya will be here shortly, I think. I saw him with Bakugou a few minutes ago..." She frowns then, finger rising to her chin in thought, "I'm pretty sure he was receiving a noogie."

Todoroki's eyes fell to his own boxed lunch. He felt his teeth clench briefly, before subtly working his jaw relaxed. It was ridiculous, really. He knew it was. There was a whole extensive history between the ash blonde and green haired boy and as tremulous that history might be, it was very real, very lived through, and very much ongoing. He knew this unwarranted feeling of jealously was mad, god knows the boys were barely even friends, their rekindled connection as fragile as the baby birds Koda cares for. But.

Well, jealously isn't usually rational, is it? He was self aware enough to know he was overreacting, he just wasn't self aware enough to know how to _stop it._

"I see." He states, knowing full well that enough time and silence had passed to make responding at all awkward. Shouto snaps his chopsticks in half and swirls noodles around them just to have something to do. If his friends notice his quietening mood, they are kind enough not to draw attention to it. Uraraka stuffs a mouthful of fried fish into her mouth, flecks of rice sprinkling her lips. She licks them clean as her eyes light up,

"Oh! Did you hear we have Mt Lady subbing in for Power Loader's class? How awesome is that! I know she's new to the field but she has crazy good scores in her old UA exams. I think she's actually classified as a genius, who knew right?"

Iida slapped his curled fist into his palm, nodding sagely, "Indeed, that woman is quite impressive. I also hear Kamui Woods will replace Cementoss this week. This is a great opportunity for diverse learning!"

Shouto is grateful for the distraction, easing into the conversation offered to him with a tiny sag of his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure just who knew of his infatuation with Midoriya, he sometimes felt he had a giant banner over his head declaring his feelings for the world to see, one which he would potentially wear proudly had he been assured that it wouldn't push Izuku away. Sometimes, like with the incident with Momo and Jiro yesterday, he felt like the whole of class 1A, teacher roster included, were in the know.

It terrified Todoroki to think that perhaps even the boy in question knew it himself, making his heart thump painfully against his chest. The only relieving quality to this was the fact that he had blatantly _seen_ plenty of students giving the freckled boy plenty of... well, _appreciative_ looks in passing and Izuku hadn't even batted an eye. There had been plenty of instances where Todoroki thought the green haired boy was kind of oblivious to social cues, like Todoroki himself, often not noticing the fact that people wanted to, as Kirishima crudely put it, _'tap that.'_

Often, it lead Shouto to reflect on the fact that he could notice these situations relating to Midoriya with silent precision, even when the things relating to himself quite literally had to be explained to him by his classmates. He assumed his priorities just lay in the hands of the unassuming boy. He was okay with that.

Chopsticks waved in front of his face, startling him to look up into the warm brown eyes of Uraraka. She beamed at him and with encouragement, soothed him back into their conversation, "There you are, I was worried your brain had floated off somewhere far, far away." Her gentle voice cooed at him sweetly, as she nudged his box of food closer to him, "Now eat up! I was just saying that this week's Quirk Theory is gonna be a_ bitch_, did you read the three prompts? I have no clue what the second one is about!"

Shouto scratched his brow absent mindedly, recalling the lesson and subject matter. He swallowed down some noodles and cleared his throat, "Right. I believe it will be a transformation quirk-"

His chopsticks were bumped out of his hand abruptly, the noise causing all three tenants of the table to look up. Shouto had to swivel slightly in his chair to look behind him, where Midoriya and Bakugou were standing, shit eating grins on their faces as Midoriya whined acutely, "Nooo, _you're_ the one that's wrong Kacchan, Fat Gum would _totally_ win against Snipe, it's absorption, _absorption!_ If Snipe's bullets travel at-"

"Oh my_ god_ Deku, I swear if you go into one of your nerdy mumbling sessions again I will punt you out of the cafeteria, through the _roof!_" Bakugou barked, malicious grin spreading across his lips.

Midoriya, who hadn't noticed that he had accidentally bumped Shouto's chopsticks out of his hands, glanced down at his friends, warm smile brightening his features. He hurriedly pulled his shoulder strap over his head, collapsing into his seat next to Shouto, dumping his bag on the floor beside his seat as he leaned into it to fetch his lunch box. When he straightened, his thigh pressed against Todoroki's, warm strip spreading pleasantly where they connected,

"Hmph, fine." He stated, not missing a beat, taking out his own chopsticks and brandishing them threateningly at Bakugou, who just barked out a laugh as he leaned a hand against the back of Midoriya's head. "I won't share my knowledge, but you'll be sorry if they quiz us on it!"

Todoroki chanced a glance at them both, hoping restlessly that their expressions were full of anger and serious intent.

His eyes lowered back to his lunch. They were not.

Bakugou wore an amused smirk, eyebrows cocked high and canines showing, "Idiot, they wouldn't quiz us on that. Anyways later, I need grub." His fist bumped against Izuku's shoulder, the momentum making the boy press further into Todoroki momentarily.

Midoriya straightened, calling out his own bye to the blonde before digging into his own meal. He shoveled down a few mouthfuls, before coming up for air, "So what we talking about guys?"

He had a little bit of sauce on his bottom lip, Shouto just stared at it wordlessly.

Uraraka batted her doeful eyes a few times before sticking a finger up in exclamation, "Ah! Todoroki was just explaining to me about the quirk theory questions!"

Shouto bowed his head slightly, too caught up in what just transpired. His thoughts left him, emptying out with any good feelings he had harbored that day. Suddenly his noodles felt weighty in his stomach.

"I- _uh._ I'm sorry... I can't remember."

His friends around him picked up the conversation in a heart beat. He felt those wide eyes of Midoriya studying him for a while, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze. Shouto let the rest of the lunch break pass over him, until the bell notified them that break was over.

They all packed up their belongings and made their way to the next class. Shouto followed on autopilot, letting waves of frustration wash over him.

* * *

The evening time rolled in and Todoroki had prepared dinner early, hair damp from his shower. He ate quietly in the kitchen, watching some smaller groups of his classmates sparsely spread out on the sofas.

As it was a week day, the commons were less busy. A lot of members choosing to get work done in their rooms without distractions.

He washed his bowl, placing it on the drying rack and drying his hand on a rag. There was a pile of ingredients on the side, a sticky note on top of them in Midoriya's handwriting. He glanced at it, noting it was a recipe for cookies, sprawled messily as though written hastily.

Tsuyu ribbited quietly behind him, Shouto took a step to the side, allowing her access to the sink. She nodded her head in thanks then jutted her chin towards to pile of ingredients he had been inspecting,

"Midoriya said he'd be making cookies earlier for his Mother. I think he worries about her being alone. Sweet, isn't it?"

Yes of course it was sweet. Everything about that boy was deliriously sweet. He shouldn't have been surprised. Instead of saying this, of course, he raised his eyebrows at her, "It is kind of him."

Placing her own bowl to join Todoroki's on the drying rack, Tsuyu gave him a little wave, before retreating towards the girl's wing. He waved back, a small motion and chose to also retreat to his room.

He felt a little exhausted, honestly. He didn't know how to live this way, with his heart wide open, vulnerable to feelings it didn't know how to interact with, deal with, or process.

There was just... so much to feel. New, strange emotions roiling around inside him, trying to escape as though eager to be free from having been locked away for so long. Anger, he knew. Anger - he had it hands down. But- jealously? Uncertainty? ...Love? What does he do with these ones. They swirled around inside him energetically, turning Shouto's uneasiness around and around and around until it felt like he had run twenty laps.

He collapsed onto his bed ungracefully, aware of the silence enveloping him. It felt odd already, being acutely aware that Midoriya wasn't currently in his own room. He tugged his shirt off with the last bit of energy, head sinking into his pillow as he didn't even make it under the covers. It's fine, he doesn't get cold anyway.

Todoroki lets sleep claim him, blissfully easing his mind to rest.

Much later in the evening, unbeknownst to Todoroki, a mop of green curls call softly to him as their shared poster is pulled away again.

Midoriya peeks his head through quietly, noting that he didn't hear his dual-color friend reply. He silently inspects his friend, eyes raking over the naked appealing torso, and taunt biceps, before resting his eyes on the sleeping boy's face.

Todoroki looked so peaceful, hair scattered on his pillow, invitingly tussled. Lips parted slightly.

Midoriya licked his own dry lips, trying and failing to chase the dry feeling from his mouth. Maybe he should have waited until he heard the boy's response. This felt... a little intrusive on his part. Todoroki was his friend. His... extremely pretty and_ beautiful_ friend.

His skin flushed warm all over as his eyes lingered heavily over the boy's midriff, cute belly button winking at him as he pushed his tongue against his teeth to exhale quietly.

With great effort did he tear his eyes away long enough to remember why he even called Todoroki's name.

Oh! he gently raised his hand through the hole, gripping the plate in his hand securely to ensure the large chocolate chip cookie didn't fall off. He rested the treat near the wall, on Todoroki's pillow, before quickly scrambling over to his desk, scribbling out a sticky note which read, _"Todoroki! Please Enjoy! (＾▽＾)."_

Midoriya smiled dozily at his message, before climbing back onto his bed, arm reaching through the hole again to stick the note to the wall above the cookie. Hopefully Todoroki will notice it straight away when he wakes up.

With his mission accomplished, Midoriya nods to himself before getting changed for bed and sinking into his own sheets. With a happy smile on his face, he drifts off.

An hour or so passes before Todoroki stirs long enough to groggily open his eyes. It doesn't take him long to notice the sweet treat on his pillow. He furrows his brow, confused, before noticing the accompanying sticky note stuck to his wall.

He sits up on his elbow quickly, realizing the state of dress he's in before flushing. Well then. That happened.

Shouto picked up the treat in his hand before nibbling on the corner. He re-read the little message to him so many times, each time bringing a new wave of blissful happiness coursing through him. He is ashamed to say he scarfed that cookie down in two, three giant bites, licking his finger to assist with the crumbs on his plate. It was heavenly, made by Midoriya no doubt with flour on his cheek, determination in his eyes.

It was the best damn thing he had ever eaten.

Shouto opened his desk draw to grab his own stationary, scrawling out a sticky note that he placed with blind fingers on Midoriya's own wall,

_"This is my life fuel now. Please bring more, Σ(･口･)"_


	3. The one with the storm

A/N: Thank you for the feedback so far. Please enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Sweat rolled down his back, collecting at the band of his running shorts. He draws breath quickly and quietly through his nose, keeping rhythm by only the sound of his feet hitting the track. He considers frosting his skin briefly but decides against it, feeling rather okay with the fact that his muscles now ache and tremble, a needed distraction from the buzz of his mind.

He picks up pace again when he feels himself slowing. Determined to push on, in some strange form of self punishment as though he could quite literally run the thoughts right out of his head.

Todoroki tries to focus on the orange track in front of him, catching glimpses of unusual marks here and there, guessing where they came from or who put them there. It didn't distract him enough though and found his eyes sliding unwarrantly upwards and landing on the boy not too far ahead of him.

_Damnit._

He scolds himself - _again_ \- and forces his eyes back to the ground. The internal image is stuck in his mind now though, no matter how much desperate blinking used to try rid it. To his horror, the words _'pert ass'_ sound loudly between his ears, like a record stuck on repeat until its chanting at him in rhythm to his foot steps.

_Pert ass ... pert ass ... pert ass_

He stumbles a little, hurriedly extinguishing tiny uncalled flames at the tips of his fingers, before squeezing his hand into a fist, ready to punch his own face if needs be. He looked down at the traitorous hand, scowling as though it was sentient enough for it's own actions. As though, he judges, that his own hand is the one longing to just... grab. Grab an entire handful of sinful cheek meat, roll it, squeeze it - his mouth salivates then, joining in - bite it?

Shouto abruptly stops running. Chest heaving, eyes squinting forward unseeingly at Midoriya, who continued on unknowingly, perfectly oblivious, lost in his own fitness jogging.

What the hell?

He feels at ends with himself, arms hung loosely at his sides like he doesn't remember how to use them. He was pretty sure his mouth had popped open like it also couldn't believe it. What was happening to him? This wasn't - this wasn't_ normal._ Todoroki had more self control than this. He at least usually prided himself for keeping a level head and organizing his thoughts neatly and thoroughly. But this? He thinks, feeling body and mind warring with itself, heart hammering against his ribs like it was asking him to sort his shit out, _This_ \- feeling so out of tune with himself- was frustrating.

Was this how all encompassing crushes were like? Were they supposed to make people just- just crave, and want, and consume them? He had _never_ in his life looked at something as what he once thought trivial - an ass, of all things - and wanted to... wanted to... well. He hadn't even looked at a _person_ that way before.

The slight smell of fumes filled his senses from his earlier fire mishap and he winced. In the sports festival, Todoroki had always assumed Midoriya awakened his fire spirit, showed him it was okay to be who he was, both sides of him, and to be better for it. Now though, as his mind was addled with less than innocent thoughts, new and strange to him, maybe he had just been keeping something animalistic at bay.

He had great control over his ice but perhaps his fire was too wild for him, larger in life than how he was used to living it. Maybe his fire side had entirely been his sexual prowess. Caged away under lock and key, like a wild dangerous beast, pacing the bars of it's cage patiently. He didn't know, he wasn't sure, but all he knew, standing there, in the middle of his track field looking lost and wary, was that his felt like utter craziness to him.

Loud slaps of pavement sounded behind him before the energetic bundle Jiro jogs on the spot beside him, looking at him with a tug of a smile at her lips,

"C'mon pretty boy, run with me."

She gestures with her hands at the space in front of him, encouraging and dramatic until he finally steps forward, easing into pace beside her. They jog quietly for a few minutes until they were back on track at a good speed.

"You know, I could hear your heartbeat from way back behind you, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from running." She grinned his way, teasing lilt to her voice.

He groans at her, self deprecating and tired. She chuckles softly and they make another half a lap in relative silence. She made it easier, being there, Shouto could distract himself more with the sounds of two breaths panting, two sets of shoes and the alternating speeds to keep in pace with each other. He concentrated on it, like a life line, thankful.

She grabs the towel around her neck, wiping at her brow before bumping him with her elbow, "You know... what you're feeling. It's normal."

Todoroki wasn't even going to pretend that he didn't know exactly what she was going on about. Instead, he chose to tilt his head slightly, like a welcome to continue. She side-eyes him, "Truth. It's completely, disgustingly normal. Fun, isn't it?"

He huffs, "There is nothing fun about this."

Her earphone jacks jingle as she runs, "No. I suppose there isn't, is there? But it is normal- and I'd like to think I know you a little better these days Todoroki, getting lost in your head and rather avoid it than talk it out or address it. So, like it or not. Let's talk."

His mind swims, "I don't-"

She interrupts him, before he can push away, "You're not alone, you know."

His jaw clacks shut, he spares her a glance to see she was looking to the floor, her neat furrowed brows tight, eyes avoiding. There's a beat and she glances at him again, looking rather brave in Shouto's eyes.

"Yeah, see? It's not as uncommon as you think. Feeling like this. That's life dude, it will come out of nowhere and fuck you right up." She smiles then, eyes soft at him letting the air of their joint suffering settle over them.

He was curious now, "Who?" He asks, feeling as though if she knew his, then it was fair to know hers.

"Dude, have you been living under a rock? I feel like I've been so obvious about it that I accidentally got it tattooed to my forehead or something."

He casts his thoughts out, trying to recall anything that was obvious. She sighs at him, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "You're so pure Todoroki."

"I-"

"It's Momo." She blurts then, deflating a little as though saying it aloud felt relieving. His eyes follows hers then, settling on the girl far left of the field, black ponytail swishing back and forth with the momentum of her run.

He looks back to his companion, "Oh. That ...makes sense actually."

Jiro smiles a little forlornly, sighing loudly and dramatically in an attempt to wash the embarrassment away. She slaps her cheeks, gaining new focus. "That felt good to admit aloud. Thanks."

He nods at her, feeling his thighs burn and sweat collect at his brow.

"You try it. It feels good, promise."

Does it? Todoroki feels as though saying the words out loud will possibly feel like he's screaming them at the top of his lungs. Could he? What if he lost control of his volume and became a Present Mic protege, casting his forbidden feelings out for the world to hear?

He hears Jiro giggling beside him, as though the look on his face alone expressed everything he was thinking, "Be brave. Do it."

"I..." His tongue felt weighted, laying flat against the bottom of his mouth.

Jiro pumps her fist at him, encouragement shining. _Fighting!_

He picks up pace suddenly, energy thrumming through him. His hair feels wet against the nape of his neck, "I like- uh. I like Midoriya."

Jiro beams at him, "That's the spiri-"

"I like him a lot." Words tumble from his mouth, without permission. "I... I think I've been in love with him for a while now." He felt jittery, like a spooked cat, but the words kept coming. "I want to... I want to hold his hand. I want to protect him, work with him, be by his side. I do. I want to tell him secrets, and I want to hear his secrets in return. He's cute." He looks at her now, watching the rise of her eyebrows sore close to her hairline, feeling the steam of his words slowing down.

"Cute. He's uh- He's adorable actually. So.. yeah. I like him. Um." There, finally. The words were out. A lot of them actually, more than Jiro probably bargained for, but oh well.

He hears a snort of laughter next to him and a palm slap atop his shoulder. Jiro was trying to run next to him still but was struggling due to her outburst of laughter. He felt the weight of her hand tugging as though using him to keep up.

"Boy, you got it bad, huh."

He frowns at the floor. Yeah. Yeah he did.

Jiro flicks her purple bangs off her forehead, "I get it, I really do. Did it feel good to say it?"

Yeah, it really did. He actually felt like Ochaco must has snuck up on him and used her quirk. He felt like he was floating. "Yes."

She hummed happily and they made good for another lap, breaths growing louder between them. Kirishima and Kaminari passed them, both throwing little waves and punching each other on the arm in a weird flex of bro down. Jiro salutes them as they pass, eyes tracking them until they were out of earshot.

"It's scary, but I am going to be brave." She nods to herself then, arms pumping her along, "I know we are close and Momo doesn't seem the sort to be nasty about anything. So I am going to embrace this feeling Todoroki, I am going to own it."

He thinks of Midoriya, sweet Midoriya who would rather break arms and legs than to harm other people's feelings. Yes, they were in good hands, weren't they? Between Momo and Midoriya, even if heartbreak was their only option, it wouldn't be a cruel one. He appreciates their choices, Jiro and his, to have picked two people who were full of heart, full of sweetness.

He doesn't know if he could be brave in the same way that Jiro was hinting she would grow to be. Doesn't know if he'd ever get to the point where he could - _confess -_ to Midoriya, but maybe, just maybe, he could relax and enjoy what was growing between them more. Be happier to be with his friend, to spend time with him, share these times with him and fill them with memories worth remembering. Midoriya may always stay his friend, maybe that's what was destined for them, he didn't know, but looking at Jiro's determined expression, he thought that maybe that was okay. Maybe it would grow into something more, maybe it would stay the same, but the uncertainty suddenly felt more welcoming to him and not so daunting.

They just didn't know what the future would bring, but Jiro had been right, maybe they should be embracing it.

She punches his shoulder then, giving out an embarrassed groan and shaking her head, "Don't tell anyone, kay?"

Todoroki rubs his arm a little, raising his eyebrows, "Of course. I know people can't usually get me to shut up, but I'll try." He says with a straight face, sarcasm blatant. Jiro snorts at him and feeling humored, he punches her in the arm back. She dramatically stumbles to the side, as though he punched her like All Might, and they laugh together as she falls back into step beside him.

Iida comes tearing past them, legs boosted and wildly shouting at Midoriya, whose green lightning coiled from his body, sparks jolting into the floor. Iida is shouting loudly behind him, something about having the tables turned on Midoriya for quirk cheating in their friendly race and the repercussions of going against a _Tenya_ of all things. Midoriya's laughter had faltered, and he slowed down into a jog besides Shouto and Jiro, frown playing at his lips as he glanced down at the hand Todoroki had playfully punched Jiro with.

Todoroki caught his look, confused, as Midoriya wipes the frown from his face and replaces it with a timid wave, "Hey guys, you two are making good pace."

Jiro shakes her head, as though amused at their antics, "Yeah dude, Todoroki is a good match for me to keep up with."

Midoriya looks between them and his green lightning dissipates. His brow is furrowed until he blinks out of it and smiles at them. "You had it easy, try keeping up with class rep! He's calling me a cheater now but _hello?_ How else am I supposed to win against _that._" He waves his arms in front of him wildly, motioning to all of Iida. The boy in question pushes his glasses up his nose and smirks triumphantly, "I'll have you know, the best way to win is with perseverance!"

Midoriya scoffs at him, "Dude, you have engines in your legs, your calves are bigger than my thighs!"

Iida tuts at him, chin lifted high, "Excuses will not get you far, Midoriya."

Midoriya shares a look with Jiro and Todoroki then, flabbergasted face morphing into a wicked grin. He crouches lower, poising himself in rebuttle, green sparks flaring to life over his skin once more, "Oh yeah?"

Iida looks concerned for a second, spluttering and immediately preparing himself once more, "Midor-"

He was cut off by a loud shriek behind them, the four train their eyes to the noise, growing concerned as they see Ochaco barreling towards them like her life depended on it, Bakugou wildly following behind. Ochaco swings past them, halting behind Iida and Midoriya in mock fear. She grabs the boy's necks and pushes them towards Bakugou, who stops his explosion thrusts behind him to halt his pursuit, "Go, my loyal bodyguards! Protect the queen!" she shouts, drowning out their own yells as they collide with the hot head, all three falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and grunts.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Ow, what. _Ow_ \- stop. _Stop!"_ Shouto winces as he sees Midoriya repeatedly get kneed in the gut by Iida and elbowed in the head by Bakugou as the three of them scramble to separate and stand up.

Bakugou points an enraged finger towards Ochaco, legs spread wide and other arm fisted at his side, "Oh you are DEAD round face!"

Ochaco just loudly laughs at his misfortune, proud gleam in her eyes, "That's where you're wrong, you dog! My knights are here now and we are gonna kick your ass!"

Midoriya and Iida share a look between them, their own competition forgotten as they get dragged into Ochaco's. They grin at each other, nodding minutely and getting swept up in the energy. They each take their own battle stance, this time quirkless, this time arms set and ready to brawl.

Bakugou casts a glance behind him, taking in their stances and grinning lowly and wildly, the smoke from his hands stopping and he turns to face Ochaco again, his own fists readying for the quirkless brawl.

"Hah? Three on one? Cheating in a race and now cheating in a fight. Fine, bring it. I'll take you all down!" His eyes gleamed in challenge, shit eating grin on his face making it obvious he was enjoying himself.

Shouto and Jiro took a few steps back, accepting their fate as spectators to madness. It turned to chaos in front of them, all four participants yelling battle cries as they ran at each other and became a mass of noise and energy. Jiro started cheering next to him, cheering on Ochaco as she got in a hearty slap to Bakugou's ass. He yells at her, deafening to Shouto's ears as she cackles back at him, rolling to the side to miss his kick. Tenya is currently trying to chop the back of Bakugou's neck off his shoulders, before he's taken out by a blow to the balls. He squeaks and holds them tenderly, rolling onto his side in a recovery position.

Todoroki winces for him, offering a moment of silence for the fallen comrade. It doesn't last long before his attention diverts to the remaining three. Bakugou grabs Ochaco by the waist, slamming her down on top of Midoriya, who grunts to the floor, forehead smacking against the tarmac. The blonde gives a deafening howl of laughter, before Midoriya swings his free leg out to the back of his knees, toppling Bakugou over to the ground beside them. Uraraka clambers off the green haired boy, pushing her weight and falling atop of Bakugou now, her tiny fists pummeling the boy's chest with heavy smacks as his hands swing wildly beside him.

He bucks her off aggressively, making her fall over his head as he swings to stand up, back on his feet and eyes scanning the both of them. He growls loudly putting on a show of intimidation as he stalks towards them menacingly, palms popping with fire. Uraraka holds her breath and jumps to float high above him, out of arms reach. He scowls at her, before lowering his red eyes to Midoriya, who is currently looking at Ochaco with betrayal in his eyes. She shrugs at him, holding her nose to keep herself afloat.

Midoriya looks back to Bakugou, and squeaks as the blonde dives for him. He lets out a shriek of boyish giggles as he runs from him, stumbling across the track in frantic motion. He studies the area around him, mind working for a plan, and settles of Todoroki and Jiro, both blanching in unison as Midoriya grins at them. The boy runs over to them, palms sliding each around Todoroki's biceps as he stops behind the taller boy, hiding behind him.

Bakugou runs up short in front of them, exhaling loudly through his nose from the exertion. He stops and leans over, hands on knees and glares at Todoroki,

"Oiy, Halfie - give up the goods." He states, smug smirk playing on his lips before he bears his teeth, playing up to the role.

Feeling Midoriya's fingers dig into his arm muscles tightly and the warm sensation of his breath at the back of his neck, he stands up straighter, taller.

"No, I don't think I will."

Midoriya huffs a laugh out behind him, trying to catch his breath as he peeks over Todoroki's shoulder. His chin settles on top of it, "My hero," he whispers loudly into Shouto's ear, making the hairs on his arms stand up and adrenaline shoot down to his toes. Izuku then threads an arm through Shouto's side, to point menacingly at Bakugou,

"Uraraka isn't the only one with knights, Kacchan!" He shouts at the boy. The other hand lets go of Shouto's bicep to pat encouragingly at Jiro's shoulder. She grins with mirth and widens her own stance, jacks coming up to eye level, pointing threatenly at Bakugou. Shouto, for show, lets ice travel from his shoes across the track slowly, turning orange floor to frosty blue. Midoriya behind him grins, chin still on his shoulder and pointed finger retracting to grab a fistful of Shouto's shirt at the waist, as though readjusting his shield. Knuckles scrape his flesh and Todoroki's frost spreads further across the floor, this time not controlled.

Bakugou looks between them, eyeing and calculating, intelligence gleaming through amused red eyes. He makes a show of flashy explosions in his palm, smoke curling around his wrists in silent threat.

He marches towards them, raising his hands before suddenly he is halted, bandages snaking across his body, locking him in place as he grunts. The explosions in his hands fizzle and pop out of existence and he groans loudly realizing he was caught by Aizawa, who is frowning, lazily strolling up to them, stopping short at the group's side.

The teacher lets out a pained sigh, hands deep in his pockets, "Problem child one and two. I should have guessed."

The bandages slack slightly on Bakugou, who now rubs the back of his neck. Ochaco lowers herself gracefully to the floor, feet tapping down on the ground, she titters behind her hand, unashamedly not sorry.

Todoroki, who was currently insanely focused on the boy behind him, and the knuckles still fisted into his shirt, pressed into his side, stares blankly at Aizawa now. The teacher is glancing at them all, taking in Iida's prone fetal position, Ochaco's now green face as her quirk use catches up to her, at Midoriya who is stood behind himself and Jiro, chin still on his shoulder. He glances at the hand clasped on his shirt, eyebrow raising slightly, then finally at Bakugou, who is still semi wrapped up in his bandages. The teacher's dead souled expression says it all, really.

"What part of this, tell me, fits into my simple instruction of running laps. Please, enlighten me. I am just _dying_ to know." He states dryly, heavily set eyebrows showing, that no, he clearly isn't.

He studies them, waiting for the bravest soul to fill him in. A few seconds of silence reigns before Iida shuffles on the floor a little to face him, still holding his crown jewels,

"Sir, we-"

"Wrong." Aizawa interrupts, retracting his scarf from Bakugou completely, letting it return to his side.

They look at him, watching the very little energy he had in the first place leave his body as he sighs loudly at them.

"Never before has my life been filled with such varying degrees of patience. You kids, quite literally, will be the end of me." He mutters, turning on his heel and slogging back towards the entrance of the field.

When no one else moves, he turns to look back at them, rolling his eyes,

"Well? Class is over, got get changed - and for gods sake Todoroki, make Iida an ice block will you? It pains me to just look at him." He grunts, before moving forward again, not looking back.

_Fair,_ Shouto thinks.

* * *

Later, after a practical lesson with All Might, the class change out of their Hero costumes, folding them back into their briefcases and making their way out of the changing rooms. All Might is at the door, handing them sheets with lesson summaries on them as they file out, giant smile on his face. He waves a sheet enthusiastically in front of Tokoyami, who looks particularly tired and frazzled against his fight with Kaminari.

Todoroki takes his own sheet as he passes him, swinging his bag off his shoulder when he gets into the corridor, folding the paperwork neatly and placing it inside for safe keeping. The lesson had assigned homework for them, asking why they had wanted to become heroes and what fueled them into this career path.

Shouto was a little unsure how he was going to complete this homework in particular, knowing well that his decision seemed fluctuating and unsteady. He'd have to think on this one harder than usual.

Their group made their way to the lunchroom, tiredly dragging their feet from a grueling morning of exercise. Sato hadn't even made it to a table yet, already shaking potato chips into his face, uncaring as a few strays fell off his face and onto the floor.

They dispersed to their normal tables, Todoroki made it to Deku squad's table first, slumping into his seat heavily. He moved his knees out of the way for Midoriya to slide past him and into hs own seat, Ochaco and Iida following up behind. Todoroki silently slid a box over to Midoriya, having made him some cold soba for the boy to try like he had promised he would. Midoriya smiled in thanks, and in return passed him a home made cookie that he now knew Todoroki was fond of.

They all ate silently for a while, chewing quickly to regain their strength. Not to long passed before Ochaco swallows down a mouthful and lets out a relieved sigh, patting her full belly "Phew, today has been rough. I just want to sleep for a thousand years."

They nod solemnly in response, Iida taking a large chunk from his apple, "Most certainly. Our teachers know how to push us to our limits."

Ochaco hummed, "Yeah, but I'd do it again if I could see the look on Bakugou's face when Aizawa caught him."

Midoriya chuckled at that, slurping up his noodles with a pleased noise, "Agreed. All Might's homework has me thinking though... I feel like my goals have changed since I first started. It's weird, they're still the same... but ... not?" He gives them a baffled look then, unsure if he was making sense even to himself.

Shouto shook his head at that, "No, you're right. I find myself in the same position."

Iida nods sagely, "Yes, I also. This must be the point of the lesson. How can we grow if our finish line is never changing?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear and sitting straighter, Ochaco looks surprised, "Oh Iida! that is very wise. I agree with you entirely. I am going to remember that for motivation in future." Iida warms at the cheeks, feeling flustered at the praise.

Shouto and Ochaco share a warm look together, knowing well that Iida can fluster quite easily. Midoriya is deep in thought beside Shouto, worrying his lip. Was he concerned that much over this homework piece? It would make sense, Shouto thinks, knowing how passionate the boy is over his sense of being and what part he has to play in this world. This was homework from All Might after all and nothing set the green bundle beside him more into question than the number one hero.

Shouto knew there was something between All Might and Midoriya, and yeah, okay, perhaps not an illegitimate love child like he had first thrown at Izuku, god it was embarrassing just remembering asking him that, but he knew it was something. It didn't bother him any more, why should it? But he still wondered.

They finished their lunches in easy chat, before packing up and heading to their afternoon classes. At least, Shouto thinks relieved, that these next classes were sitting down.

* * *

Shouto wakes abruptly to the sound of a muffled yell. He rolls, checking the neon green light of his alarm clock next to his bed. He squints at the numbers until the blurriness sharpened to read 3:07 AM. Turning back towards the hole in his wall, he strains his ears to listen.

He could hear the heavy panting of the boy in the next room to him, a groan escaping Izuku's lips and bed sheets ruffled at being kicked off haphazardly. Shouto held his breath as Izuku quietened for a moment, the sound of rain instead taking over as it pelted heavily against the balcony doors.

Todoroki could hear the tail ends of thunder, wondering if this is what had the boy restless. He let his eyes droop as the rain became the only sound engulfing him. He almost dozed off again waiting until Midoriya's rustling peaked again, frustrated sounds filtering through the paper as he tossed and turned.

Shouto drew a long steady breath before rising up on his hand, leaning close to the wall,

"Knock knock," He mumbles quietly, taking care not to startle the boy.

There is a beat of silence, before the poster flaps back, revealing a wildly hair-tussled Midoriya. The freckled teen looks swamped in his over-sized rumpled shirt, a sight Todoroki thought was downright sinful, and a little private. Having this hole in the wall at first had seemed problematic, but now, Shouto concludes, has lead him to multiple opportunities to see sides of Midoriya that should have been exclusive. He had become witness to glimpses of Midoriya that should have been reserved for people close enough to warrant such a prize to begin with.

Midoriya tilts his head, staring wide at Shouto as though trying to recall how Todoroki was here in the first place. _Cute,_ he thinks, not for the first time.

"Sorry, I um. I couldn't sleep." Midoriya says, trying and failing, to stifle a yawn. Todoroki studies him, taking in the teen's sorrowful appearance. What had him so on edge? Midoriya was usually quite composed, and yes, sometimes he'd get so far stuck in his head that his only release was to string long winded muttering sessions together until he exhausted his words, but... he looked kind of spooked right now. Todoroki frowns, watching him fiddle with his hands in his lap.

What did he do here? What would Ochaco, or Iida do in this situation? Another instance Shouto had to think harder than usual on, where the answer probably came easier to others.

His gut stirred, he shuffled back on his bed abruptly, well aware green eyes studied him as he did so. He glanced down at the empty spot on his mattress, before meeting Izuku's eyes.

"You can come through, If you'd like." He patted the mattress in front of him, strictly ignoring the hammering of his heart.

The air around them suddenly felt stifling to him as he waited on Midoriya's response. The sound of the rain picked up again, battering against his door. The darkness around them did nothing to make Shouto feel invisible, he wished the moonlight didn't cast enough light into their rooms to make out Izuku's features, in return wished it didn't highlight his own.

He was one tick away from pulling the covers up over his head to hide his ashamed face, mostly because it sounded like a brilliant idea, but was stopped when Midoriya decided that yes, he most definitely was coming over. The teen brought his knee up to the lip of the hole, fingers curling either side to hoist himself through. Shouto gritted his teeth together when Midoriya misjudged his hands, tumbling face first through, one hand on the mattress and one hand clumsily landing on Shouto's knee, fingers spread, as he tried to get his own legs through.

"Ah, sorry. Just." Midoriya mumbled, shuffling round until he finally flopped down beside Todoroki on his back, hand retreating to lay over his own chest, the line of his body pressed comfortably up against the wall. "There."

In retrospect, Todoroki hadn't thought this through.

He re-positioned himself subtly, ensuring he was far away enough to not touch the green haired boy beside him. It was slightly cramped, they were close, and it felt overwhelmingly intimate in the low lighting. They lay there quietly for a minute or so, adjusting to the change between them.

Todoroki was sure his heart beat would betray him, so he chose to speak before he convinced himself that Midoriya could hear it, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Izuku drummed his fingers against his stomach idly, "Well, I sometimes have bad dreams. This time..." He trailed off, eyes unfocused and staring at Shouto's ceiling. Todoroki studied the side of his face, it was easy to as he was on his side facing him. He didn't know what to do with his hand, so he slid it under his pillow below his ear. "This time?"

Midoriya sighed, "This time it was Stain again. I- I felt so useless in that fight, remembering that at any point we all could have been killed. Stain he, he was toying with us wasn't he? If he had wanted to, we'd be dead." Green curls ruffled against Todoroki's pillow as Midoriya turned his head to look at him. "It's just, we have a long way to go. I have so much more that I have to do. My quirk, I need to control it better so that I'm ready. I don't want to ever be in that position again. Like trying to save Bakugou. I could do nothing there too." His voice was low as he opened up to Todoroki, their voices barely heard over the sounds of the weather outside.

"You don't have to shoulder everything alone Midoriya. Like you helped me realize, there are people who want to help." He offered, eyes tracing patterns on the freckled covered cheeks in front of him.

Izuku's eyes shone slightly wetly as he swallowed thickly, "I just don't want to feel useless. I want to be strong, I want to be decisive... I want to be _relied_ on." His fingers curled into his shirt, releasing and curling, releasing and curling, over and over like the action would soothe him.

Todoroki didn't know how Midoriya was blind to how much he was already relied on. Ever since that doeful eyed boy stepped foot into class 1A, everyone depended on him. They looked to him sometimes, waiting to see how he reacted in situations, like his decision was often the correct way to do things. Izuku radiated some quiet strong confidence, like a pillar of strength and resilience for them all to lean on. His quirk analysis was unrivaled and his ability to think on his feet was admirable. The best thing about Izuku though was his approachable demeanor. Just like All Might, his presence alone found his classmates relaxing, warm disposition drawing their eyes in and giving them confidence and assurance. Todoroki admired that the most about him.

"You already are, Midoriya. Can't you see it? Even I can see it and _certain people_ call me an airhead."

Midoriya raises his eyebrows at him in surprise, before letting lowly chuckles roll from his lips. He shifted then, turning onto his side to mirror Todoroki's position, facing him with a far away expression.

"Why did you want to be a hero Todoroki? I, uh, I know originally it was to show your old man up but... has that changed at all now?"

And wasn't that just the question that had him stuck earlier?

He wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure," He starts, because really, why lie. He watches as Midoriya rubs his cheek on Shouto's pillow, getting comfortable, before continuing, "I thought for the longest time that I had to become a hero, out of obligation. I got stronger under the training of him, I hated it so much that all I ever knew was how to be angry, how to plot revenge against him. I can't recall when that changed, when I started to actually want to do it. I think it was when I realized that my ice was strong. That I was strong. I could help people who couldn't help themselves. It wasn't much, but it was mine. My own reason."

He stared at the wall behind Izuku's head when the boy's watchful eyes became too much for him, "Then I met you."

Izuku's fingers brushed against Shouto's wrist, lingering there in front of them. "Me?"

Todoroki had a hard time concentrating, he stared down at the fingers on his skin, trying hard not to shake, "Yes. The sports festival. You made me realize that I was selfishly being only half of what I should be. You really pulled me apart, Midoriya."

The fingers shifted slightly on his skin from Izuku flinching. The boy went to retrieve his fingers but Shouto chased them, reversing their positions so that it was now his own fingers curled around Midoriya's wrist. His mouth went dry, he desperately wet his lips,

"No- Look. It was a good thing, okay? You told me exactly what I needed to hear. The world was passing me by and I didn't know how to fit into it. You showed me the way, Izuku."

Midoriya's mouth popped open and Shouto flinched at his slip up. Heavens, he was no good at this. His mind recalled that morning where Jiro thought she wore her feelings like a tattoo on her forehead. Shouto pretty much felt like his was a giant blinking neon sign above his head. He buried his face into his pillow, groaning, "I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

"No!" Midoriya exclaimed, voice elevated slightly in their darkened room. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I mean... It's fine. I don't mind it. You can call me Izuku, if you want."

Shouto slowly took his face out of hiding, squinting at Midoriya, "You're sure?"

Midoriya nodded, smile playing at his lips. "Yeah, um. Can I call you, y'know-"

"Yes." He stated, less loudly than Izuku, but just as quickly, "Yes, you can call me Shouto."

Large green eyes twinkled at him, "Shouto."

Todoroki counted his lucky stars that his room was draped in shadows, pretty sure his warming cheeks wouldn't be revealed. It had sounded better than he imagined. Impossibly better.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to his pillow, continuing, "I'm not sure I've got it all figured out... but..." He hesitated, blinking strands of hair from his eyes, fingers twitching on the warm skin of Izuku's wrist, "With my power, I want to protect what's important to me."

Midoriya studied his face, voice dropping to just above a whisper, "What's important to you, Shouto?"

'You', He desperately thinks, locking his gaze to Izuku, whose eyes caught the moonlight, holding an entire galaxy within them.

"The people I love," He settles on, cowardly, heart flipping uncomfortably in his rib cage once more.

The rain coming down eats up the silence greedily, allowing Izuku time to gather his thoughts and work it through in his head. The boy bites his bottom lip between his teeth while the atmosphere lulls them, quietly and comfortably. Shouto doesn't know how much time they spent like that but finally Midoriya settles his thoughts, sighing deeply, breath pushing over Shouto's face like a reminder of how close he was.

"Yeah, I think so to. To protect the ones we love ...I like the sound of that." The green haired boy states, smiling sleepily at Shouto.

And Midoriya would never know how much Todoroki meant it, swore by it, to protect him. To strive to do anything in his power to make Izuku happy. The shorter boy dozed off serenely next to Shouto a little while after, light breathing steadying out until it became deep and even, green locks of hair falling to his lashes. Todoroki spent a while watching him quietly, in wonderment, soaking in everything he could.

He didn't know how long he spent looking at Izuku so freely, but finally his exhaustion gave in and he also fell asleep, with the warmth of Izuku's wrist under his fingertips.


	4. The one with the whiplash

A/N: Hello! Back with chapter 4, I think this one is shorter than usual, but oh well! I hope you like it all the same :3

Let me know what you think, feedback helps!

Please enjoy x

* * *

Movement wakes Shouto from his deep sleep. The drag of warm skin under his fingertips had him blinking awake, eyes swimming into focus until they land on the wide surprised eyes of Midoriya.

Midoriya recovers quickly from the surprise, bringing his now free hand up to gesture in a tiny wave, "Good morning."

Shouto frowns a little as he sits up, feeling woefully unprepared that he has to deal with, let's be honest, a quite intimate situation with a dazzlingly adorable Izuku, who he had just shared his bed with. Who was now sitting, toes wiggling absent minded, smiling softly at him, knee brushing knee.

Shouto was ready to bite back a groan. His mind felt sluggish to him, ripped too abruptly from sleep and struggling to comprehend how he should deal with this. He internally scrambled down the feelings of panic stirring in him, like it was the first response awake and ready to go, and croaked out his own "Good morning, Midoriya."

His eyes traced slowly over the boy's face as it morphed into a frown. _Why?_

Oh. Right. His thoughts helpfully supplied him with the error. Quite astonishing that he had muttered only three words, and he was already fucking this up, "Izuku, sorry."

He rubbed a hand down his face, scar tissue pulling uncomfortably, before the sound of Midoriya's huffed laugh brings his attention back.

"That's better, Shoucchan."

Midoriya's grin widened as he scrutinized Todoroki's face, getting joy at the eyebrows meeting hairline, "You really aren't a morning person, huh?"

No, he really was not. Even if he woke up early most days, he didn't _enjoy_ it. His brain always felt muddled, his limbs felt stiff, his hair did whatever the hell it wanted to. _Yet,_ he thinks, taking in Midoriya's own rumpled appearance, a delight to his eyes,_ he could learn to be._

"Shoucchan?" He questions instead because really, leaving that hanging in the air when his curiosity was eating at him wouldn't do.

Midoriya rubs the back of his neck, eyes crinkling gently at the corners, "Mhm! Sorry, I think I've subjected you to one of my bad habits. I know it's not always welcome. Do you mind?" For someone whose appearance could be described as a tiny nervous rabbit, Midoriya was now easily trapping Shouto with a gaze that had him reconsidering if he was in fact the prey or not. _How_ did Midoriya _do_ that?

But. The question itself was silly really. Did Shouto mind? To have a personalized nickname from Izuku? Pfft. It was ridiculous. Only Bakugou so far has the honor of a nickname, expressed so often from Midoriya that it was questionable if the green haired boy even remembered his childhood friend's real name at this point. The angry blonde, as standoffish and uncaring as he came across, never asked Midoriya to stop with the name either. Whether or not Bakugou secretly enjoyed it was a different matter, but Shouto didn't care. He would accept any nickname from Izuku, he'd print it on a pin and wear it on his collar with pride.

"No, I don't mind." And really, that was the understatement of the day. Considering the day had barely started, it was impressive.

Izuku smiles warmly at him, it was a little shy, almost private in nature. There goes his heart.

Todoroki decides to avert his gaze from it, turning to look behind him at his nightstand. His alarm clock shows it was about time to start getting ready for classes. He looks back at Midoriya, stomach still fluttering nervously, "We better start getting ready for classes."

Izuku looks at him in surprise as though he had forgotten that was a thing they did. He was still sat there, legs covered in Shouto's blankets, fingers playing with the threading, "Oh! Right yeah..."

He watches as the boy kicks at the covers, trying to free his legs and scramble out from under them. Shouto ends up trying to assist him, tugging at the sheets to free the boy's ankle. He vaguely wonders how he slept through Izuku's mission of cocooning himself during the night.

Once freed, he expects to see Midoriya tumble his way back through the giant hole in the wall, but Midoriya pauses, "Hey, Shoucchan?"

He swallows the thrill of the nickname down, "Yes Izuku?"

The boy looks shy again, slight color to his cheeks, "Thank you, for y'know... last night."

Todoroki wasn't dumb, far from it, so those words phrased _like that_ was entirely too suggestive for him to deal with. Of course he knew Midoriya was thanking him for the comfort and for talking down his nerves and shaken feelings from nightmares, but good lord, Shouto was only human.

"You're welcome. Now shoo, before we have the dorms talking about us." He tries, because seriously, if Midoriya let slip about their night to friends worded like that, Todoroki would never hear the end of it.

Midoriya catches on, previous pink cheeks exploding from ear to ear, he waves his hands in front of him, "Do-don't be silly Shoucchan, no one would_ ever_ think that."

Todoroki frowns, well... that hurt. He wasn't even digging for answers yet he felt like he was just slapped across the face with one. He watches Midoriya climb back through the hole, ready to let this whole mess go and swallow down the hurt in his throat, but he caught Midoriya's expression.

Midoriya looked embarrassed, yes, but he also looked sad. Why? That's a weird expression on the boy who just said nothing would ever happen. What does he have to be sad about? Oh. Unless? Yes. Shouto shook his head, realizing Midoriya was being self deprecating in his comment, throwing down his self worth like Todoroki has seen him do a few times before in the past.

Before Midoriya can flap the poster back down into place, Todoroki's hand shoots out to catch the boy's wrist. He holds it, tenderly, as he bends his head slightly to look at Midoriya's face.

"Why?" He desperately asks, unable to let this moment go.

Midoriya groans and turns his face away, trying to hide it in his own shoulder, "C'mon Shouto, don't make me say it."

Todoroki was out of his depth here, he knew it. On one hand, he was chasing the thought that Midoriya hadn't corrected him because he_ wasn't interested_. That wasn't a turn down on his own feelings, as subtle as it was. So far, he hadn't outright stated they wouldn't happen due to finding _Todoroki_ unattractive. On the other hand, he was prying now in an area Izuku was obviously not comfortable in. He saw it in Midoriya's face, in the way his shoulders hunched, he knew Midoriya often fought with his own feelings of inadequacy. He just hadn't expected that crossed over to how Midoriya compared himself to his close friends.

Todoroki was selfish though, he wanted to open Midoriya up here, so he chose to dig for answers, "I cannot honestly say I'm following."

Izuku peeked from his shoulder, pouty frown thrown Shouto's way as though baffled how Todoroki could be confused, "You're... well. You." He says, as though that was all that was required for Shouto to fill in the gaps.

Shouto curled his fingers around Izuku's a little firmer, questioning him with his quiet gaze.

Midoriya sighs through his teeth, shoulders slumping, "Todoroki, people were convinced you had a blood bending quirk as people kept falling at your feet. It's been a joke for ages. So yeah, you're _you._ Number one most wanted, most desired, um, considered most attractive..." He mumbled here, a little embarrassed that he had to say these things, "And... I'm me. Plain Midoriya. I've been called that plenty times before. I-I'm okay with it really! But yeah, people wouldn't ever ...assume... that. About us."

Todoroki ignored his hammering heart, actually feeling more irritated than flattered. He wasn't sure if it was_ Midoriya himself_ strictly calling Todoroki attractive, as he kind of implied that it was just the student body who thought so. But, he couldn't let the rest of it stand how it was. He strongly doubted someone had described the boy in front of him as _plain_ anywhere in recent times. The idea was so absurd to him, that he was willing to swallow his pride. Midoriya needed to hear this, it was important enough to forgo protecting his own emotions.

"You shine... _far_ brighter than anyone I've ever seen Izuku." He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling winded at how passionately he had expressed himself. Too late for that, he soldiered on past the shocked expression on Izuku's face.

"...You're honestly a little blinding."

He couldn't hold eye contact with Midoriya, who was staring at him with such surprise on his face that Todoroki couldn't judge what it meant. Was he surprised because Shouto had just made it entirely too obvious how he felt? Was he surprised because no one had ever told him how amazing he was? He could do this, a self sacrifice for the wonderful boy in front of him.

"...Don't think like that again Midoriya because people would be foolish to describe you as_ plain._ Stars aren't plain."

He trails off, awkwardly. Shouto had never been good with words. He could _think_ a thousand things to say, all swirling in his mind, intelligent and helpful, but he always had trouble getting them out there. Where they needed to be heard. He hoped it was enough, he also hoped it wasn't obvious.

Would this end well for him? Could they move forward from this? He felt so exposed in that moment, like the words he chosen to speak were glaringly obvious love confessions. He felt like he was waiting at the guillotine, awaiting his fate in the hands of the executioner.

He knew what he had said was dangerous, the passion in his heart leaking out with his words. Although it was for a good cause, he felt regretful, restless.

The silence strained too long for Shouto to take. He rose his eyes to Midoriya, who was sat across from him through the wall. Todoroki felt himself jolt at Midoriya's expression. He had seen many, _many_ different smiles from the boy, but this one was entirely new. The atmosphere shifted around them, like Kaminari had charged it with lightning, Todoroki sucked in a breath trying to survive it.

Midoriya was smiling at him like Shouto had shifted his world on it's axis, it was small, and private, and entirely capable of drawing him in as though this smile was just for his eyes only. Midoriya's gaze was slightly hooded, as though the boy was lost in his own head, his eyes twinkled in the soft lightning, shining wetly, moisture glinting from the lows of his lashes.

He nodded at Shouto then, ducking his head to his chin as he moved to get off his bed to get ready. The moment broke, and Todoroki released the breath he had been holding.

This felt momentous to Todoroki, like an undeniable shift in their relationship had washed over them. It had, right? Intentionally or not, he had just revealed some personal thoughts to Izuku. They had just... shared a bed. Together. Midoriya had just... _smiled_ at him as though he was the sun.

Yes, definitely a change to their relationship. He didn't know what, but as he got off his bed with wobbly legs, he felt good.

* * *

**Uraraka**

Todorokiiiii - a lil birdie tld me smthing hppened!** (*ﾟﾛﾟ)**

**Todoroki**

...What?

**Uraraka**

Ohoho-! Dn't act dumb Mr!

Green bean was looking flustered this mrning!

Mntioned ur name thn ran 4 the hills!

**Todoroki**

Nothing happened. You're wrong.

Todoroki glanced up across the classroom at Ochaco then. The girl was looking at him with a grin, outrageously wiggling her eyebrows up and down. He sighed heavily.

**Uraraka**

I'm not buying it. Give da deets **(๑•ㅂ•)و✧**

**Todoroki**

There are no details. We were talking

and he said people call him plain

looking. I corrected it.

**Uraraka**

Omg. U practically proposed!

Go git him boi! Fighting! **(●´□`)3**

Todoroki put his phone on his desk, refusing to reply. He watched Midnight explaining work at the front of the class, ignoring the sound of Uraraka cackling near him. He contemplated if what Uraraka had said was good or bad. Midoriya had been flustered? Was that good in this instance? Was that considered progress? Did it even mean anything?

Not for the first time, he felt frustrated that there wasn't some type of guidebook on this stuff. How was he supposed to traverse the wide unknown landscape of this emotional turmoil when he felt practically blindfolded.

Momo next to him nudged his elbow. He glanced at her and she tapped her notebook in front of her. Right, he was in class. He picked up his pen and started to catch up on the notes he had been slacking on. He wrote them down meticulously before his phone chirped once more. He glanced up at Midnight, who was still writing on the board in front, before opening it up.

**Izuku**

How is class? Am I missing anything good?

**Todoroki**

Nothing important. You can copy

my notes.

He waited on Midoriya's response, watching the little alert stating he was typing flicker on and off. Shouto glanced at Izuku's empty seat. The boy had been stopped by All Might when they were heading to class, not for the first time. All Might actually did this a lot, whizzing Midoriya off often for small talks and private meetings. Subtle, he was not. Todoroki was used to it and often helped Midoriya catch up on anything missed. Iida, Momo and Uraraka pitching in sometimes.

**Midoriya**

Thanks! I won't be too much longer,

Keep my seat warm for lunch :)

**Todoroki**

Of course. :)

He felt a bubble of happiness settle in his chest. Obviously, whatever happened between them this morning had no negative effects. If Midoriya was texting him like usual, he had no reason to be concerned.

He was a little hopeful to notice anything new that could possibly have changed. They now called each other by their first names, and Todoroki had transcended into the status of a nick name. That was a big change in itself, but hopefully there were other things to expect?

Maybe Todoroki was becoming Midoriya's closest confident? Maybe this hole in their wall gave pathway to greater secret moments for them to share? So far it had done wonders for him. Like a personal gateway filled with promise and expectations.

Momo cleared her throat at him. He picked up his pen again, noting to apologize to her later for being too distracted.

As he caught up on his notes again, making sure to ensure they were detailed enough for Midoriya, he silently hoped that Cementoss would be delayed in returning to UA for as long as possible.

* * *

They all piled into the lunch room, settling into their usual seats. Todoroki placed a grape flavored juice box down in front of Midoriya's empty seat, waiting for him to arrive. They had gotten into the habit now, exchanging random food items with each other.

Uraraka was trying to catch his eye so that she could pull him into conversation about this morning with full waggling eyebrows at max effort. Shouto stuffed his mouth full of noodles to avoid it. Nodding encouragingly at Iida, who was chattering away enthusiastically, encouraging him to keep going. Bless him, Iida could be so dependable even when he didn't know it.

They carried on chatting for a while before Iida ran out of steam a bit, and Uraraka found the opportunity to jump in,

"SO! Todoroki..."

He frowned at her but caught the sight of Midoriya entering the lunch room at the same time. Midoriya locked eyes with him and gave a small smile, heading their way. Todoroki waved back, Uraraka swiveling in her chair to catch sight of him.

"Damnit," She muttered, deflating in her chair. Todoroki felt victorious, wanting to thank Izuku for his impeccable timing. He would have to remember to get him something sweet for tomorrow's lunch.

Izuku was half way to them before an arm shot out and grabbed his elbow. The boy halted, turning his head towards Kirishima and Bakugou, smiling at them. Todoroki couldn't hear what they were saying, being just out of hearing range from their spot a few tables over. He watched with eagle eyes as Bakugou's hand lingers on his elbow, before sliding off and gesturing roughly to the spot in front of him.

Midoriya raises his brows in surprise and looks between Kirishima and Bakugou, exchanging conversation with the two of them for a minute.

Eventually, he looks up again at Todoroki, before tilting his head a little sadly and shrugging his shoulders minutely in an apologetic fashion. A small smile was sent Todoroki's way in the form of an apology, as Midoriya sits down opposite the blonde and red head, back now facing the Deku Squad.

Oh. Of course. He felt annoyance flare up inside at himself. How could he have forgotten.

So lost in the feeling of happiness at his own changing relationship with Midoriya, he had temporarily forgotten about Bakugou's.

This_ sucked._

He felt a lump form in his throat, consciously knowing how hurt he must have looked then. He tried to compose himself, but Shouto was failing. It was too abrupt, this roadblock to his good mood. Like a flip of a light switch, he felt suddenly plunged into darkness and insecurity.

Ochaco frowned as she turned back round in her seat, staring at Todoroki with sympathy. He looked so lost, she had been ready to tease him about his progress with Midoriya and so suddenly it had changed, the good vibes dying in her throat.

Shouto got up suddenly, excusing himself in a hurried fashion. Iida wanted to object, but Ochaco's hand on his arm quietened him.

Yes, Todoroki and Midoriya's relationship was changing, but...

He thought of Bakugou's fingers curled around Midoriya's elbow.

Their relationship was changing too.


	5. The one with the text

A/N: Hey! Back with chapter 5! Few days delay but pretty good going :)

I quite enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

Todoroki sat quietly through his afternoon classes. The time ticked away in a discouragingly slow pace, much slower than he would have liked. He just wanted some alone time. He felt like he was suffocating under each concerned gaze he felt on him. He couldn't even be reasonable and return their looks with one of his own, couldn't even bring himself to reassure Ochaco, or Iida or... Midoriya._ Izuku._

Even the second time he could feel the distracting red hued gaze of Bakugou wasn't enough for Todoroki to acknowledge the situation. He just gripped the pen held in his hand tighter and wrote notes in his impossibly neat handwriting, focusing extra hard on the lesson. Silently willing away the time until he could escape.

Shouto felt lost in his own head. He didn't really know how to sort out his thoughts right now. He knew that he _could_, but he needed time away from his friends to do so. He needed to work through this on his own and until he was permitted this, his thoughts sat is dissaray, like a cabinet of organized papers had been tipped over, sheets and files scattered everywhere.

His phone vibrated against his leg. He subtly clenched his jaw and ignored it.

The thing is, and this was the real kicker - Shouto was used to feeling like this. He had years of practice through his childhood. Confusion, anger, anxiety. He _knew_ these emotions.

He just... well, he just didn't know them in _this_ context.

His phone buzzed against his leg again.

Todoroki closed his eyes momentarily, taking in a deep breath. Withdrawing the device from his pocket, he looked over the messages he had received.

**Midoriya**

Hey, where are you going?

Well, that answered his silent question if Midoriya had seen him leave the lunch room abruptly. He sure did.

**Uraraka**

Hey boi, Im here if u need to tlk, ok?

**Uraraka**

We care 4 u

**Midoriya**

Shouto, are you okay? Is something up?

Todoroki sat looking ahead, unseeingly. It was pretty much what he expected, texts filled with questions he wasn't ready to deal with. Why couldn't they just ignore him for now? He hadn't been too blindingly obvious had he?

He hadn't jumped up from his seat and yelled and screamed his way out of the lunch room, he hadn't made a scene. He never did. So why?

His eyes locked with Ochaco's, who looked momentarily surprised, before she offered him a small timid smile out of concern. _Ah,_ he supposed, these people knew him quite well. They were his friends, his _closest_ friends. He may not have stomped his way out of the lunch room kicking and screaming but... _he may as well have._ They could read him openly, a thought that Shouto wasn't entirely sure he liked, especially right now. Especially if his friends, like Ochaco, offered him pity smiles that he didn't know how to deal with.

His phone buzzed against his palm, where he had forgotten it.

**Midoriya**

I'll be here for you. Whenever you need.

Todoroki swallowed down the laugh in his throat, knowing it was only made from bitterness.

_Will you be though?_ He thought selfishly.

He put his phone away without replying, without making further eye contact with anyone in the room, and continued with his notes.

* * *

Classes finally ended and Shouto was the first out the door. He had never felt so quietly trapped between four walls in his life. His friends turned to ravenous hungry animals in his head, waiting for the chance to chase him down and he couldn't deal with that yet. He was halfway down the corridor and out of sight before they had even stood from their desks.

He would apologize later.

Right now, he needed to let off some steam. Shouto quickly made it to the gym, after changing in the empty changing rooms. His eyes honed in on the punching bag, feet immediately taking him over to it as he dropped his bag down near the wall.

Todoroki grabbed some wraps from the wall and wound them snugly around his knuckles, he glanced around the rest of the gym, seeing a handful of students he couldn't put names to and almost sighed in relief as he dropped into a low stance. This was perfect, he thought, as he made his first jab at the bag. The noise it made was satisfying, and soon he found himself lost in it, jabbing and striking out at it heavily, feeling warmth spread over his knuckles and fingers as the hits brought a dull ache to them. His arms also feeling the burn in stress relief that only working out could bring.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he punched the lights out of the poor bag, he just knew it must have been a good 30-40 minutes at least as the hair grew damp at the nape of his neck, breaths coming out in short harsh puffs.

Shouto stops for a minute or so, taking a long drink from the water bottle he kept in his bag. He pushed damp locks of hair from his forehead whilst noting the sun was sitting low on the horizon now, shadows creeping along the pavement outside the window as the fluorescent lights above him grew brighter.

"Want a challenge, halfie?"

Todoroki stilled, not needing to even turn to the owner of that voice to know who it belonged to. He figured he wouldn't be able to work out all night without someone coming to find him for some sort of weird intervention, but he hadn't been expecting _Bakugou_ of all people.

"What do you want?" He asked, adjusting the wraps on one hand, refusing to meet the blonde's eyes.

Bakugou scoffed, hands buried deep in the gym shorts he was sporting, "Nuffin'." He huffed, letting the silence draw out between them longer than it should. They both stood where they were, looking exactly the right amount of awkward that two people who didn't hang out much shared. The blonde's impatience grew though, so he withdrew his own black wraps from his pockets, wrapping them tightly around his own knuckles. He threw a cocky smirk Shouto's way, before raising a fist up into the air between them, "Wanna spar or what?"

Todoroki looked at the fist, then at the face that had been causing such upset in Shouto's life these last few weeks. He was confident he could call Bakugou responsible for the new wave of anger he felt wash through him violently.

"Yes, I do." He stated simply, knowing neither of them cared very much for words.

Bakugou grinned at him then, dropping into a low stance.

"Good. Fuckin' come at me then."

Todoroki did. His first hit to the blonde's shoulder held nothing but heavy hitting power. Bakugou made some sort of noise from the back of his throat, adjusting immediately to how intense this spar was going to be, set by Todoroki. The blonde offered no complaints, instead retaliating his own punch to Todoroki's stomach, who ignored the pain and grabbed Bakugou's arm, gripping it tightly as he kicked his leg out, trying to unbalance the blonde to the floor. Bakugou felt himself coming unbalanced so he threw his free arm over Todoroki's neck to bring him down with him.

They fell to the floor heavily, painfully, but it was mutually ignored as adrenaline kicked in. Shouto elbowed Bakugou in the side, giving him enough time to slip his head out of the arm that held him, situating himself on top of Katsuki to throw punches onto the boy's chest.

Bakugou took two blows to the chest before his leg came up high, much more flexible than he should have been, past Todoroki's head so that the heel of his foot smacked heavily against his peck, pushing Shouto forcefully back until he fell backwards off the blonde.

Todoroki's back hit heavily against the floor before he was immediately trying to get up. Bakugou didn't give him a chance before he reversed their positions, landing heavily on Shouto's gut, raining down punches of his own. Todoroki took a few blows before he grabbed Katsuki roughly by the waist, straining the muscles in his arms as he forced the angry teen to the side and off him.

They both scrambled up to standing, exchanging fast kicks and arm jabs, neither of them finding further advantage to down the other by again. They carried on until they were sweating, making the room feel muggy and warm, moisture sitting like a warm blanket around them.

They stood away from each other, catching their breaths in an unspoken minute of rest. Todoroki felt numb in places, his thigh hurt, one of his ankles felt tender, his arms entirely felt overworked and sluggish at this point. Bakugou didn't look much better, he was rubbing at his side, trying to be discreet about it, as Todoroki tracked a handful of bruises forming up the blondes shins and arms.

They made eye contact, Bakugou nodding minutely before starting up again. They exchanged more blows, slower and less smart how they executed them, to the point where they both had given up on any sort of tact, standing in front of each other aimlessly hitting. Their mingled breaths were loud, heartbeats soaring in their ears as Bakugou threw one last jab at Shouto, sending him down to one knee, thighs burning too much to support him.

He kicked out widely, sweeping Katsuki's feet from under him, sending the blonde to the floor in a heap before he too fell over, both staring up at the ceiling desperately trying to catch their breaths.

They stayed like that for a long time. They stayed like that until the breaths died down and the heavy muscles set deep against the floor.

Todoroki felt... better. His whole body thrumming against him letting his mind feel empty instead. It had been a long time since he felt this exhausted. His eyes closed briefly against the harsh light above him.

"So what was your problem?" Bakugou asked, deep gravely voice scratching the silence and jarring Shouto to open his eyes.

Todoroki didn't answer him. Why would he?

Bakugou huffed an annoyed look his way, tilting his head to look over at Shouto, "Look, it ain't like I care. I just don't wanna put up with weird hair and Deku moping around me any longer. It's fuckin' annoying."

Shouto felt anger flare somewhere deep in his mind. Was Bakugou serious? He didn't know how_ lucky_ he had it. "I'm not going to share my business with you. Especially in regards to _Deku._" He stated, saying the nickname like it was poison. Which, until very recently, the name _had been_ to Izuku.

Bakugou furrowed an eyebrow, angry features twisting heavily into even angrier confusion. "Hah? What about him? What's the nerd done this time? For fucks sake."

_Insult. Insult. Insult._ Why did Midoriya put up with this? He just didn't get it. Was this some sort of sick joke the universe was playing on Shouto? How could Midoriya possibly like this abrasive, angry chihuahua? Shouto wasn't entirely stupid, he knew now, after spending _long enough_ around the blonde, that Bakugou was more bark than bite, but why was that excusable? Better yet, how was that a quality good enough to garner the sweet boy's affection?

Shouto sighed heavily through his teeth, jaw clenching up again in anger. "Why do you always insult him? It's pathetic."

Bakugou didn't answer immediately at first, he chose to study Todoroki instead. Shouto found it uncomfortable, he knew Bakugou was actually very intelligent, possibly the most intelligent person in their class. It was surprising, and annoying, and right now, as that gaze studied him, _very_ off putting.

"Pathetic huh? why the shit do you care halfie?" Katsuki asked, strangely there was no bite to his tone.

Shouto just blanched at the question. "Because he is my friend."

Red eyes were still on him, he stared at the ceiling defiantly, the word _friend friend friend_ rolling in his head like a massive lie. He could tell when Bakugou looked away again, back up to the ceiling like him, "Friend huh?" The blonde muttered, scratching idly at his stomach.

Shouto just felt uneasy. He felt like this conversation was giving Bakugou all the answers, all the cards, while leaving Shouto with all the collateral damage. Fuck this. He wanted answers.

"What does Midoriya mean to you exactly, Bakugou?" He questioned bluntly. No more messing around, no more side stepping.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Bakugou scoffed, immediately defensive. The boy hated being questioned, Shouto knew this, but this was _so important_. It felt like he was standing on the precipice of answers. He couldn't keep going like this, this anger and uncertainty was eating him alive.

"Because I _care._" He hissed loudly, knowing that he was in dangerous territory. Bakugou was most definitely the second to last person he wanted knowing his feelings, his anxiety bubbled inside him, threatening to spill.

Katsuki, to his credit, hadn't angrily reacted to Todoroki's outburst. Instead, he was weirdly calm, as though he had been expecting this from the beginning. Todoroki hated that about the blonde, he was too unpredictable. Bakugou huffed, "Look-." He started before stopping abruptly.

"For fuck sake." He muttered, and Todoroki felt like he could relate. Whatever Bakugou was gearing up to say obviously wasn't easy. They were too similar in that regard.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, the bridge of his nose dusting just slightly pink, "We've known each other since we were kids. Okay? I've been ..._an asshole_ for just as long as that. It's taken me waaay too fuckin' long to figure this shit out and I've got a lot of making up for it. Deku...he didn't deserve what I've put him through and the little shit has actually given me the chance to sort it out. He's _ridiculous,_ but I ain't gonna waste it. I owe him that." He finished, valiant effort for pushing the words out, to _Todoroki_ of all people.

Shouto couldn't give in though. He knew that Bakugou had grown the most out of the entire class, either by choice or literally being dragged by various teachers or students, or Izuku, until he could realize that in order to be a _great_ hero, he needed a few heavy home truths. Bakugou still had even further to go though, in Shouto's opinion, "Doesn't look like it." He said, knowing full well it wasn't entirely mature.

Red eyes rolled, "Jeez. I'm trying okay?"

"I know." And Shouto did too. He knew all too well how much Bakugou's trying had been entirely the reason which had Shouto in this state in the first place. Bakugou was trying and succeeding in mending his place by Midoriya's side. Shouto frowned, feeling the jealously rear it's ugly head once more, making him feel sick.

They were silent for a while, Shouto trying to fight this ugly feeling, knowing he couldn't blame Katsuki for this, it was something that _needed_ to happen. But why did it have to hurt Shouto in the process? Bakugou looked at him and frowned too, he was weighing something up in his mind, as though wondering if he should fling Todoroki a life ring or let him continue to drown.

He groaned loudly, making up his mind, "He's ... like a brother to me."

Todoroki couldn't help it, he flung himself into a sitting position, whipping his head to stare at the blonde laying on the floor. _"What?"_

Bakugou sat up himself, face looking fed up, "Like it's any of your fuckin' business halfie. But. I ain't interested in him okay? So stop fuckin' moping. We've all got our goddamn interests but you don't see us acting as pathetically as you."

Shouto's heartbeat was in his ears again, he probably looked a little manic, staring at Bakugou so intensely, he didn't care though, Katsuki's words were probably the most important words he'd heard all week, "Interest? Who." He asked in such a demanding tone, it made Bakugou's lip curl.

"Like I'd fuckin-"

_"Who?"_ He demanded again, there was absolutely no time for the blonde's bullshit right now. He didn't want to play games here, he'd throw his pride down and stomp it into the ground for the angry teen if he had to.

Bakugou could probably sense this, the shoulders that had hunched tightly released, he still wore an expression that looked _so done_ with this conversation, but he continued, unable to avoid the slight pink across his nose from growing stronger, "It's shitty hair okay? Get off my _fuckin' case_ already."

Shouto felt like he was floating. He felt as though Bakugou had lifted 100 tonnes from his shoulders. He felt... He honestly felt like this wasn't real. Like this was some sick sort of dream his mind had trapped him in. Bakugou wasn't_ interested_ in Midoriya. He just wanted to owe his dues to the boy who had stood by his side all the way through. He ...had come here to tell Shouto that. In his own weird pissy way, Bakugou had come down here to sort Shouto out so Midoriya wouldn't be sad any more.

Well then.

Feeling overwhelmed by what Bakugou had done, once again a reminder at how readily intelligent the blonde is, Todoroki sagged back against the floor, boneless and far too tired, emotionally and physically.

He comes to the conclusion though, as amusing as it is in hindsight, that Bakugou probably shared more than he ever intended to. Shouto looked once more at the blonde's pink cheeks, watched as Bakugou grumbled quietly to himself as he avoided Shouto's eyes. Shouto smiled, " Good luck with that, then." He said, really meaning it.

Bakugou sighed loudly and deeply, a sigh expressing just how much he was fed up with talking emotional, mushy bullshit. He dragged himself to standing, brows furrowing and finger pointing, "Tell anyone and I'll end you, icyhot."

Shouto huffed bemusedly, watching the blonde retreat out the room, like a strange business deal meeting drawing to an end, before he looked back to the ceiling, eyes glazed over.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He stated to no one. Choosing to lay on the gym floor for god knows how long.

* * *

He was tired. He felt dead on his feet as he stood under the hot shower spray. On his walk back to the dorm rooms, he had noticed how late it had become, stars had accompanied him through the passing windows on his journey.

The common room had been quiet and dark when he passed through it, all members in their own rooms, probably sensibly sleeping at this point.

He sighed under the water falling around him. The warmth soaking into his aching muscles. He had a lot to think about, like the fact that even though Bakugou liked Kirishima, that hadn't actually negated the fact that Midoriya could still like Bakugou, leaving the freckled boy in a very similar position to himself, pining hopelessly after someone who they couldn't have.

He cleaned the scented body wash off, watching the bubbles make a slow descent to the floor. Shouto was thankful that he was just too in need of sleep to even contemplate what this all meant now, instead choosing to shut the water off at the tap and step out into the small bathroom.

He dried himself off, changing into his sleepwear and toweling his hair until it was just slightly damp, strands tickling his cheek.

As he exited his bathroom, quietly into the darkness of his own room, he dragged himself to his bed, sinking himself into it on his back, pulling the covers over him and feeling his ridiculously heavy muscles melt into the fabrics.

Shouto was asleep in seconds, exhaustion dragging him into sleep without fuss.

* * *

The covers shifting pulls Shouto out of sleep, he makes a confused noise, disorientated. It takes him far too long to understand that Izuku had invaded his bed, the boy shifting the covers to settle into his place against the wall.

Shouto, still entirely too sleep deprived and confused, shuffles back a little to allow the green haired boy enough room to do so.

"Sorry Shouto..." He whispers, the sound of his voice tugging Shouto away from falling asleep long enough for him to acknowledge the situation. Midoriya settled his head down on Shouto's pillow, much like he had last night, "-I couldn't um, sleep again. You really helped yesterday and I uh.. tried asking you but you were already asleep..." he trailed off awkwardly, the tone of his voice very very apologetic.

Todoroki swallows sleepily, his hand pulling out from under his pillow to instead slip into the soft green locks of the boy in front of him that he had always desperately wanted to feel. He can't help it, he lets out a breathy exhale as his fingers burrow into the locks and settle against Izuku's scalp. Midoriya freezes, eyes probably wide. Shouto didn't know, his own eyes had slipped closed again as though they were too heavy to remain open.

He was on the edge of sleep once more before he felt Izuku slowly, so very slowly, lower himself down, Shouto's hand still buried in his hair, until his cheek rests on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Izuku whispers quietly, nerves filling all three of the quiet words spoken.

Todoroki couldn't trust himself to speak, too far gone to pull himself from the clutches of sleep. Instead, he pushes his nose deep into soft green locks and nods silently. The smell of Izuku surrounds him and he lulls back into sleep contently.

He aches with this feelings, he wants to hold onto it forever. This is it for him. With Izuku's head on his shoulder, his own hand and face buried into the boy's hair. He rests.

* * *

His phone lays on his bedside table, carrying a text he had not realized he received hours earlier from Midoriya. It lays there, unread.

**Midoriya**

Hey, uh. Bakugou had a chat with me just now. Can we talk?

* * *

A/N: Oh my! What a place to leave it :D

What did you think? let me know! x


	6. The one with the defining moment

A/N: Oh gosh, I am quite a few days late with this, I apologise!

I actually work in the social care sector, so y'know, I've had my hands full with this virus spreading everywhere.

But! I was determined to keep this ball rolling, so please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Todoroki wakes to a ticklish nose and warm scent surrounding him. It wasn't a gentle wake up, more so like a sudden alertness that startles him into snapping his eyes open and then freezing in place.

His unfocused gaze is overwhelmed with pink freckled skin and long dark lashes. Todoroki arches his head back, disconnecting his forehead from where it had been pushed against Midoriya's.

He holds his breath abruptly, the only part he dares to move is his frantic eyes, taking stock of the situation he's found himself in. And _All Mighty,_ what a situation it was. Shouto looks down between them, feels Midoriya's strong arm slung low over his hip bone, holding him close, notes two socked feet entwined with his own at the ankles, and almost chokes when he realizes his own knee is pushed snugly between Midoriya's thighs.

His fingers twitch where they rest at the small of Izuku's back, tips radiating warmth where they soak it up from the exposed skin. His other hand is still sunken into green curls, arm tucked under Midoriya's neck, very obviously the reason why he had woken up with their foreheads pressed together.

He tried not to panic, he really did. It felt like he had gone from zero to a hundred in a second and the information overloading him was revving him up for a hot combustion. Midoriya. In his arms. They were practically melded together. _How._

Was this what real torture felt like? Being able to experience how he _could_ be waking up every morning? It _felt_ like torture. Yes, he decided ultimately, this was the definition of it.

Because this wasn't real, really. This was built up on accidents and unspoken measures. Midoriya wasn't his. He wasn't Todoroki's person to call his own. That was probably the hardest pill to swallow in all of this.

Shouto tentatively let his head fall back onto his pillow and just stared. Midoriya looked so soft like this, so welcoming, so good at reminding Todoroki of the gentle nature the boy had used to ease his way into his life like he belonged there. He was beautiful, really.

Todoroki was a weak person, so he allowed his fingers to rake gently through green locks, finger nails occasionally scratching at the scalp. Midoriya didn't stir, so Shouto allowed himself this small pleasure, a little awed and feeling rather emotional.

He continued to pad his fingers through thick curls as yesterday's events slowly trickled back to him. Bakugou's talk being the ultimate turning point. With that conversation, there had come some form of victory, but also more uncertainty than ever. Todoroki thought the hardest thing in his life had been enduring his father's training, yet now, wading through the delicate minefield of social intricacies, he was now wiser to know that he had been wrong. _This_ was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Because how was he to know? _Really,_ how did anyone do this if they felt as blind as he did? So Bakugou is interested in Kirishima, not Midoriya. Good. _But._ Did Midoriya have interest in Bakugou? Did the boy even know? They certainly seemed close, in a weird 'we've been through hell apart but also together' history that they've bult themselves. Even if Izuku didn't happen to have interest in Bakugou, did he have interest in anyone? Was he even aware of sexuality? Was he this friendly and good natured to everyone? Did he ever look at anyone and have a panicked and rude sexual awakening like Shouto had to endure through?

These questions... thousands of them... were driving Todoroki to the brink of mental collapse. He just didn't know _anything._ All he knew, as he looked as the soft warm face of Izuku in front of him, was desperately, truly, he wanted to protect him. Wanted to make him smile, share secret looks, warm touches, gentle laughs. His veins throbbed with it, like this feeling was all encompassing, like Midoriya meant love.

Because he did.

He did love him.

Shouto frowned for a moment, letting that knowledge quietly pass through him, unsurprised. He had always known, to some degree, maybe just unaware of how much this feeling grew each passing day. He stared down at Izuku's adorable button nose, and wanted nothing more than to rub his own nose against it. What a strange thing, this whole love business.

Said boy shifted, smacking his lips a little and rubbing his face further into the pillow. Shouto felt Izuku's arm tighten around him, fingers splaying against his back and he absolutely panicked.

His first line of defense, interestingly, was to shut his eyes and feign sleep. Hyper aware of his limbs, Shouto evened his breath and waited for what felt like an eternity. He cursed himself in his head, knowing he was too cowardly to lead the outcome of their positions and berated himself for leaving this all up to Midoriya.

It felt like hours, these few seconds, but Todoroki kept himself in fake sleep, nearly buckling under the need to check if Midoriya actually did wake. He nearly peeked until, with a jump to his heart, he heard Izuku shift again. The fingers on his back moved, sliding up to hold his hip as the boy leaned up on one elbow.

Shouto felt like the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end like he was being watched. He was sure Izuku was trying to make sense of it all with a sleep-addled brain. This was crazy. This whole situation was totally crazy, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place.

He heard Midoriya take a deep breath, ears ringing with it, until silence draped over them. The fingers on his hip shifted, brushing slowly off him until Midoriya removed his hand entirely. Their legs were still tangled, Shouto's knee still trapped. He felt like he was going to release a laugh full of insanity.

Izuku hadn't moved. It felt like the longest ten seconds of his life. He had to look. He had to check, here he goes-

Fingers brushed his forehead. It took everything in Todoroki to not move. Every ounce of his being. The fingers traced his forehead before sliding behind his ear, tucking stray locks of red with it. Midoriya just... that had felt _intimate._ That wasn't a thing friends did. Was it? No. It was not.

Todoroki couldn't help it. He opened his eyes.

Immediately Izuku froze, fingers still lingering next to Shouto's ear. The boy's eyes were wide and frightful, a deer caught in the headlights. His hair was messy, teased from Shouto's earlier administrations, his shirt was slipping down, exposing collar bone, his cheeks were turning pink. Beautiful.

Todoroki hadn't moved an inch, too caught up at the sight of Izuku, the air around them felt alive and tense. Shouto blinked slowly up at Izuku from his pillow, offering a small smile, _something_ to ease the startled boy, "Morning." He tried, voice raspier than normal, breaking the suffocating silence.

Izuku flinched his hand back, like he had been burned, away from Shouto's face and back to his own lap. His cheeks were as pink as ever. "T-that was... uhm... you had - uh, morning." He actually squeaked at the end, hands fluttering awkwardly in front of him.

Todoroki was starting to feel uneasy, Izuku looked panicked and was avoiding looking at him. He was starting to feel like this could go south very quickly, he just didn't know how to save it. All he wanted was to grab the boy and tug him back down close together, but Izuku was already tugging his ankles free, releasing Shouto's knee as he sputtered apology after apology at Shouto, like he was a terrible inconvenience and not the one thing in this world that Shouto craved.

Todoroki frowned as he propped himself up on an elbow. Izuku caught the frown and started muttering even more, nervous energy building until Todoroki found he couldn't get a word in if he tried. This was unraveling quickly, and in a last ditch effort, Todoroki wrapped his fingers around Midoriya's bicep, momentarily halting him from his frantic movements.

"Izuku... stop. Ple-"

"Aaahh. We are going to be so late, my fault, again, I'm sorry - I'll just. I'll get out of your way and get ready." He tugged his arm free and practically scrambled through the hole, never once making eye contact.

Todoroki watched him, mouth flapping with aborted attempts at saving this. His hand fell to the mattress as soon as the poster blocked his view.

He had fucked up big time, somehow. Was this how it's going to be? This perpetual loop of starting to have a good thing, to suddenly not, to then have it come back, to be taken away again? Was this how it worked?

He hadn't even understood this time what he had done wrong. Did Midoriya know that he had feigned sleep? Was Midoriya uncomfortable at how close they had been? It just seemed strange to Shouto, he remembered Izuku had been the one to choose 'coming over' for the night. Was it because Shouto had straight up snuggled into his hair? Perhaps that was the no-no.

Ugh, he hated this.

He grabbed his phone for distraction and opened it up, looking over a missed message.

His heart leapt into his throat as he read the words.

**-Midoriya-**

Hey, uh. Bakugou had a chat with me just now. Can we talk?

Fuck._ Fuck._ This could _not_ be happening. _What_ had Bakugou told him? Was Midoriya aware that he was completely, wholly, fully head over heels smitten with him?

Todoroki was lost for words, He sat up on his knees, hand outstretched towards the poster, half thinking of diving through it and grabbing Midoriya so they could talk it out. He didn't want to lose him. He would take this eternal pining for the freckled boy over losing him entirely.

He could tell Izuku to ignore it, _please,_ tell him he would get over his feelings, beg him to remain friends.

But, as he hovered there on his bed, the courage fizzled out of him.

He couldn't face it. The rejection. Shouto wasn't brave when he needed to be. For the second time that morning, he let his hand fall limply to the empty mattress.

* * *

Two days.

It had been two full days of them avoiding each other. Two days of awkward glances and excuses at lunch times. Two days of classes and practicals and teaming up in group exercises with other class mates. Two nights where each room remained quiet, two nights where the poster remained in place, like a barrier.

Todoroki felt like he was drowning. Two whole long days! It was unsettling how quickly he retreated to his quiet self. He was currently sat on a bench outside on the grounds, picking his bento box and checking his phone for a third time.

Shouto wished for a tiny bit of courage to text Izuku. A thousand times over had he aborted so many lengthy messages, stabbing the back button aggressively until a blank slate stared back at him. Frustrated, he pocketed his phone and sagged his shoulders. Was this it? Had he entirely ruined the first and most important friendship he had ever made?

He tilts his head up, surveying the grounds. Momo and Jirou lingered a few benches away, hovering there looking like they wanted to come over. Again. Shouto made eye contact with Momo and shook his head minutely. She frowned but didn't approach. He grit his teeth, knowing how poorly he had been retreating away from his other friends, but couldn't bring himself to fix it. Too many people had tried to approach Shouto these last few days, too many had learned quickly that he didn't want a pep talk.

The whole class obviously knew something was up. Taking note that the resident cheerful motivator of their class had become shier, quieter, and that even Todoroki himself had withdrawn back to being stoic and solo. He was angry at himself, knowing how much the class relied on Midoriya's sweet nature to guide them. The boy was the heart of the class, and it probably came with great upset to see the balance ruined. Even Aizawa had at one point shared a pointed look at Midoriya and Todoroki, taking note silently at the quietened atmosphere of his usually unruly group of students.

He was going insane. He just wanted to talk to Izuku. It didn't even have to be face to face. Shouto grabbed his phone again, looking at it determinedly, opening up the conversation with Midoriya and started typing swiftly.

**-Todoroki-**

Please don't be mad at me.

He stared down at the words, scrubbing them out as soon as he wrote it. God, what did he want to say? He sat there, waiting for words to come to him, feeling so out of his depth and lost. How could he fix this? He didn't even know with complete certainty why exactly Midoriya was avoiding him. He frowns at his phone.

**-Todoroki-**

I'm sorry.

He stares at the two words, knowing that with complete truth, they were the only words he felt brave enough to send. He hits the send button before he can change his mind and swallows painfully.

He didn't even have time to comprehend his actions before a noise alerted him to the lightning fast response.

**-Midoriya-**

I should be the one apologising here :(

Todoroki's heart leaped into his throat, he braced his elbows onto his knees as he leaned forward, staring at the words and re-reading them three or four times. He tapped out a reply as fast as he could think of one,

**-Todoroki-**

Why? I think it's evident here that I made you feel uncomfortable. Sorry.

Ice was frosting over his knuckles as Todoroki felt nerves settle into his stomach. These words were so dangerous, it basically looked like he was admitting that he _didn't_ feel uncomfortable to wake up how they did. Shouto blinks down at his shoes. He didn't care in this moment, _anything_ to get Midoriya speaking to him again was worth it.

His phone chimed and Todoroki took a deep breath.

**-Midoriya-**

But... Shouto... I practically invaded your personal space.

I was the one to make _you_ uncomfortable :( :(

Todoroki stands up, staring at his phone. He took two paces to the left, then to the right, feet scattering under him as he didn't know what to do. He stood once more rooted to the spot, staring at the screen. What did he _mean?_

What even was this conversation? Izuku had been avoiding him because he thought he had made _Shouto_ uncomfortable? What on earth. For the last two long, _long_ days, the longest of Todoroki's life, he had been avoiding Izuku mostly to give the boy space due to his reaction from that morning. He couldn't even _deal_ with the thought that Izuku had been doing the same for him.

He let out a soft laugh, full of self deprecating thoughts and disbelief.

**-Todoroki-**

We're both idiots.

He hit send and stared out at the grassy fields, overwhelmed with disbelief. If he was reading this correctly, and there really was very little other ways to interpret this, then Izuku himself... hadn't disliked that morning. He hadn't just told Todoroki that he felt uncomfortable, just stated the fact that he felt bad for making Shouto feel that way.

Shouto squeezed his eyes shut, too scared to hope what this could mean. He remembered the soft touch of Izuku's fingers behind his ear, an action too intimate for Shouto to convince himself was entirely platonic. Did... perhaps... maybe... did Izuku feel the same way?

If he did... how did Shouto... what should he do about it? How can he make absolutely sure of it? How did he show Izuku...

God, his skin felt warm. He felt flustered, standing there next to his abandoned bench. He always thought his death would be brought about in some lame villain attack, but, as he stood there, reviewing the last few days of complete emotional rollercoastering, this might be the way he goes. His phone pings at him again,

**-Midoriya-**

Does... this mean you were okay? with. um. with it?

Todoroki reads it, the voice in his head imitating Midoriya's sweet shy voice. His lips tug up into a smile, even through these cautious waters, Izuku still types out his stutterings through text. It's so endearing it hurts.

The moment is short lived though, his nerves takes over as he considers what Izuku has asked. This is basically the final nail in the coffin. Midoriya is openly asking him, even if the wording is in a roundabout way, if Shouto was open to their... situation. With finality, he was asking if Todoroki was interested in him.

He knows the shorter boy had sharp intellect. He knew Midoriya was no way asking if he was just okay with ...snuggling. Todoroki could have rode the bus of denial here, willing himself to believe that Izuku was just innocently asking if their friendship had lead to platonic bed sharing and cuddles, but he couldn't do it. Shouto was too wired into this, too emotionally invested to ignore what Midoriya was truthfully asking him.

Ice creeped further up his hand, over his wrist as he releases a breath that's frosted cold. The weight of this moment felt entirely too large for him to carry. He turned to sit on the bench, changed his mind, stepped away from it. He paced, halted, frowned. He was a mess, he felt jolts of nervous energy surge through him.

Parts of him, the deepest parts, felt bone tired from holding this back any longer. He thinks about how many months he has been harboring these feelings for Izuku, how many painful indecisions, the hesitation, the overthinking and second guessing and he just wanted to let it all go.

Izuku had hinted, possibly, that his side isn't completely platonic, hadn't he? Todoroki feels doubtful, but that was the point, right? He was tired of feeling doubtful.

He brings his phone back up where Midoriya's unanswered question lays there unanswered and worries his lip. His thumbs hesitate over the letters as he squints at them. He'll do it. He'll give Izuku the answer that for months he had tried to keep locked away out of sight.

He taps it out, and with one last moment of that secret being hidden, he sends his answer.

**-Todoroki-**

Yes. With all of it.

Shouto stares for a moment with horror at the words, dumbstruck that he had the nerve to send them. That was it. His feelings were out there. Months of harboring them, moments to reveal them. Just like that.

The weight of his shoulders lifted, now that the situation was out of his hands. He felt funny, like he was having an out of body experience. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, the feared and powerful boy with two quirks standing there looking lost and jittery at his phone, but Todoroki couldn't even focus on his surroundings.

Shouto didn't know how long he stood there for, staring at his phone watching Midoriya tentatively write a response. It felt like forever. Izuku finally responds and Shouto almost considers not looking at it. He closes his eyes a moment before looking,

**-Midoriya-**

Okay :)

Wait. That was it? Okay? It looked like he had been writing an essay, but okay? Todoroki stares at the word. What does it _mean?_

He slides his phone closed, pocketing it as the bell rings ending their lunch break. He runs a hand through his hair, trudging his way back for the afternoon classes, more confused than ever.

* * *

Things... change.

For better or worse, Todoroki remains undecided. Where there had been a few days of silence and avoidance, it had now been swapped to... Not? That exactly?

The rest of the afternoon classes had been spent with Midoriya occasionally throwing shy glances at Todoroki. He caught every one of them. It was like Izuku couldn't remain focused in class long enough without needing to quickly peek at him. At one point, Todoroki had quirked a brow at him, lip tugging up in a small smile, as though trying to appease the boy, but Midoriya had only grown flustered, hands fluttering in front of him momentarily until he scrambled to pick up his pen and carry on taking notes.

The evening had followed in similar fashion with the class deciding on a movie night. Todoroki had spent the evening wedged between Kirishima and Momo, whilst Midoriya was on the central sofa with Tsuyu and Uraraka both leaning on him. Shouto had found his attention to the movie minimal, at this point not even really hiding the fact that he couldn't help glancing often at the green haired boy.

If they happened to make eye contact, Midoriya would shyly break it, playing with his fingers in his lap.

When everyone had dispersed to head to bed, that night their rooms remained quiet. The poster still in place.

The following day also was spent with shy eye contact, an extremely awkward lunch where Uraraka and Iida spent the majority of the time coaxing them both gently into conversation. Midoriya had spent the whole of that lunch break with pink-touched cheeks and clumsy hands. When he did speak, and once and twice that included to Todoroki, he stuttered and honestly looked like he wanted to bolt.

Yet despite this, Todoroki didn't feel... uneasy... about it. Honestly, the vibes he was getting from Izuku put him in mind of himself for the last few months. Although Izuku was a lot more expressive about it on the outside, it reminded Shouto of his own scrambled thoughts and inability to cope with newfound knowledge.

He felt... kind of hopeful? That text message that just showed 'Okay :)' initially had him concerned, as he couldn't decipher the meaning of it. But, as he watched the boy trip over his own feet and mutter apologies to the group as he laughed nervously and bolted for their next class, Shouto thought that maybe Midoriya just needed time to adjust. He already knew the boy's nature was to think he was unworthy of most things, so to find out his best friend harbored romantic interest in him had probably sent the poor boy's head spinning.

Todoroki could do that, he thinks, he could give Izuku the time he needed.

* * *

He couldn't do it.

He was going to explode soon. It had been a further day and a half of this nervous tittering. The boy, who could quite honestly rival Todoroki at this point in power and strength, had become a clumsy, stuttering ball of nerves. Although it was the most endearing thing Shouto had possibly ever seen, he feared this may become the norm in their friendship.

Todoroki wasn't certain for sure if Izuku returned his feelings, he wasn't sure if Midoriya was gearing himself up in how to let Shouto down, but he couldn't keep things as they were.

He laid in bed, contemplating on what he should do. He wanted more than anything that somehow Izuku miraculously wanted this as badly as him, he just didn't know how to get the boy to the point where he did ... something, _anything,_ other than leave Shouto in this weird plane of existence where he had to wait.

Was it right for Todoroki to wait? Maybe Izuku just needed help this time. Maybe everyone had grown so used to relying on Midoriya for answers that this time it was hard to recognize when the boy needed someone besides his own intuition to guide him.

More than anything, he didn't want to cause Izuku stress, he didn't want to lose him to this. He'd take anything the boy would offer him, even if his heart lurched threateningly in his rib cage at the thought of rejection.

Shouto reached for his phone, tapping out a message.

**-Todoroki-**

Everything will be okay.

As he hit send, he hoped Midoriya would understand what he meant. No matter how Izuku decided to steer their future relationship, be it as friends only or... more... Shouto would be okay with it. He looked over his brief and vague words, hoping Izuku knew him well enough to know the weight of them.

He distantly heard his text arrive to the phone in the next room, along with rustling of sheets as Izuku must be reading it.

Todoroki lays there in his bed quietly until sleep eventually takes him.

He wakes up in the morning to the bizarre sight of Izuku's arm through the hole in the wall, the boy's fingers curled loosely around his wrist.

* * *

A/N: The summary of Todoroki's mood: What does it all mean? lol

Thank you for reading!  
I've finally nailed this down to being 8 chapters long, not 7, and everything is plotted out.

Please keep safe everyone! And let me know what you think :)

Oh also, I just want to apologise for the formatting of this fic. I primarily write on AO3, where it is much easier to make things look nicer on there. If you prefer, search for me on there :)


	7. The one with ultimate frustration

A/N:

UM. This got ridiculously long. I'm sorry! But I made it on schedule, feeling pretty proud of myself right now!

...I hope you enjoy! Please do feedback your thoughts!

* * *

The deadline had finally presented itself.

Todoroki had caught wind that Cementoss would be returning to UA to resume teaching in two days time. He hadn't forgotten about their initial plan per say, that fact had always been present, like a long time lurker at the back of his mind.

Shouto wasn't sure why his teacher returning felt like added pressure on his current situation, all it would mean was that their rooms would no longer be accessible via the wall, but, that dreaded weight filled Todoroki's stomach none the less.

He felt rushed, like if Midoriya and himself didn't sort this out before that hole got fixed then the entire thing would be swept up in a dust pan and brush, along with the rubble, forgotten and forever unfinished.

More importantly, he would simply just... _miss_ the added contact.

Having this hole in his wall felt an awful lot more like a _privilege,_ and not so much an unlucky accident. Getting to hear Midoriya's sweet humming, his clumsy morning routine, the rustling of his sheets in the dark, soft sighs of contentment, the sleepy bedhead... it felt like Shouto's secret treasure. He hoarded these private facts about Izuku like he had earned them, ready to treasure them and keep them with him forever.

So yes, on top of Todoroki's feelings of stress, he also felt a great sadness. He had nothing against Cementoss, but Shouto was seriously considering interfering with his return journey home, weighing up the pros and cons of becoming a vigilante and freezing him in a block of ice so the teacher couldn't fix the wall.

Todoroki tutted at himself for being dramatic. He never knew being in love would make him consider a career change, yet as his eyes flitted over to Midoriya across the classroom, his favorite habit, he should have expected it.

He felt the back of his neck warm when his eyes settled on Izuku. He tracked the boy's hand scribbling notes down hastily, remembering with startling clarity how those warm scarred fingers felt around his wrist.

The scene played through his head over and over all morning, like a video on a loop. He had stared at those fingers for an eternity, concentrating on the feel of them and of course the _hugely awakening_ fact that Izuku had chosen to do it.

It had baffled him completely. _Midoriya._ Holding his wrist. All night. He had purposely done this. He had... _wanted._.. to hold Todoroki. He remembers laying there and pushing his face into his pillow, caught between wanting to shout in excitement or breath until his heart calmed. He was completely convinced the heart beat in his wrist would wake Midoriya.

He felt the fingers tighten slightly around him so he pulled his head from the pillow. Shouto watched as the arm retreated back behind the poster and he decided to greet Izuku, not wanting this to end in another couple of days silence. Shouto moved the poster forward, revealing the wonderful sight of scattered curls and rosy cheeks. The words died in Shouto's throat.

Izuku looked at Shouto, cheeks deepening even further in color before he scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

"Hi." He whispered, looking a little caught in the act.

Todoroki's gaze softened, a small warm smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Hi, Izuku."

Midoriya blinked at him, before making a strange sound at the back of his throat. He cast his eyes away from Shouto, clambering off the bed, All Might pajama's looking rumpled. He turned on the spot, not knowing what to grab first, making a few aborted efforts of settling on various different clothes.

Todoroki couldn't help feeling amused, leaning his elbow on the dusty opening of the wall as he watched green curls bounce as Midoriya nervously ran around his room. Again, it seemed Izuku had defaulted back to his shy bumbling self, but this time Todoroki was armed with the knowledge that something had changed yet again.

He couldn't ignore that Midoriya had... _done something._ He had initiated contact.

It was a small gesture, entirely radiating innocence. Holding Todoroki's wrist could have nearly been passed off as friendly. But, this had been at night. This had been in the dark, in their beds, in a typically intimate environment. It had been done in the secret hours of the dark, away from prying eyes and only for Shouto and Izuku to know about.

That_ had_ to mean something, right?

Todoroki wasn't sure, he was never sure, yet as Midoriya chased after his socks that had fallen from his hands, Todoroki was starting to believe that there was something there. That Midoriya may perhaps just might want this. Want _him._

Shouto watched Izuku pick up the socks, before he decided to let the poor bundle of nerves get ready properly. He leaned back into his side of hole, "I'll go ahead and get ready myself," he said, giving Midoriya a little jump before green eyes were on him momentarily.

"...'Kay!" Izuku replied, voice higher than usual.

Todoroki smiled again as he made sure the poster was back in place. He felt a little worried for Izuku, he was clearly nervous. Todoroki was undecided if Izuku was too nervous to make a move on this, which left him kind of feeling jittery, as Todoroki must have made it obvious that he had no idea what he was doing either.

Again, though... his mind always defaulted back to doubt. Maybe Midoriya had just been testing the waters last night and had decided all of this wasn't for him. Maybe he was experimenting with his feelings and maybe he didn't like Shouto back.

How was Todoroki to know? If Shouto was ever going to make a move on this himself, it was thoughts like this that always prevented him from doing so.

He knew for a fact that he was bad at reading people. He spent most of his days confused during interactions, so how was he supposed to navigate _this?_

He spent the rest of the time getting ready, going back and forth between agreeing if Midoriya liked him back or not.

* * *

At lunchtime, their table was decidedly busier than usual.

Shouto found himself wedged between Midoriya and Iida, as the usual group tried to accommodate Bakugou and Kirishima, who came unannounced.

Shouto felt thighs pressed snug against him from either side, yet it was Midoriya's side that had him hyper focused. He knew, without looking, that Midoriya was feeling flustered. Todoroki tried to stay composed, focusing on the loud conversation, not looking to his left in an effort to keep Midoriya as composed as he could.

It was hard, Todoroki's favorite activity was to seek out Izuku, but his gaze held firmly locked on Kirishima's shoulder as the red head sat directly in front of him.

"Yo, can I have some of those?" The pointy grin Kirishima sent Bakugou was devilish, as the blonde pushed his fries over to Kirishima, who positively beamed,

"Thanks man."

Bakugou rolled his eyes until they settled on Ochaco, who was eagerly wagging her eyebrows at him, "The fuck round face, leave it out." He grumbled as Ochaco cackled in delight. Todoroki watched them, bemused by their friendship. He guessed that Bakugou naturally got along well with strong willed people, and Ochaco surprisingly fit that bill. She gave as good as she took.

"Why blondie? Is there something to leave out here?" She cooed, grinning knowingly at Bakugou. His eyebrows furrowed deeper, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair,

"Try me and find out." He glared, before flitting his eyes at Todoroki, as though their subtle conversation reminded him Todoroki's own situation.

Shouto, to be fair, hid his surprise fairly well, eyes unwavering as Bakugou settled his gaze on him.

"Halfie, you hear that Cementoss is back in two days right?"

Todoroki felt Midoriya's knee bump against his own, as though he had been startled,

"What?" Midoriya asked, wide eyes turned on Bakugou.

Shouto glanced at Midoriya, he couldn't resist it, before facing Katsuki again, "Yes, I'm aware."

Midoriya sat up a little straighter, inadvertently bringing their shoulders into contact. He looked between Shouto and Katsuki, mouth fluttering as he stumbled to settle on a question, "Two days? That's... early, isn't it?"

Katsuki sighed as he rolled his eyes again, "No, nerd, it's actually a few days later than we predicted."

Iida placed the lid on his bento box, tilting his head, "Why is this such an important matter?" He questioned, looking between the three as though trying to piece the strange topic of conversation together.

Bakugou was wearing his famous 'done with you fuckers' look, "Solid consistent curriculum, blah blah," He flapped a hand dismissively at Iida, before settling his red gaze back on Todoroki again, "You gonna sort this? Or do you need me to hold your hand?"

Shouto felt rather put upon, he hadn't even been the one to create the hole in the wall, so why did he have to ask Cementoss to fix it? More importantly, he could guarantee he was the least person at this table that even _wanted_ it fixed. He glanced at Midoriya, and was surprised to see the boy slumped a little in his seat, bottom lip jutted out slightly. He looked... upset. Had he not known? He certainly seemed to be only hearing this now.

Did he not want the hole fixed either? Did he enjoy the benefits like Shouto did?

Todoroki felt his stomach fill with butterflies and he nudged Izuku's shoulder against his own. Bright green eyes turned to him and Shouto inclined his head a little, a small smile filled with assurances to ease Midoriya's concerned look. Izuku studied his face, before returning a small wobbly smile of his own. Their shoulders remained together.

Todoroki returned his gaze to Bakugou, cocking an eyebrow and taking his free arm, placing his hand on the table turned up, "I'll take the hand holding please," He challenged, flexing his fingers once defiantly.

All eyes looked at his hand on the table, the beats of silence making Shouto feel wildly amused, although he kept his face as stoic as ever.

Bakugou shifted his head back, looking down at the hand as though it had offended him, he opened his mouth to no doubt spew out a string of profanities but surprisingly, Kirishima beat him to it,

"Aw hell no," He stated, before his own hand wiggled up from under the table, where he tugged at Katsuki's elbow to uncross the blonde's arms, lacing his fingers together with one of Katsuki's hands. He lifted their hands up, on show, "Sorry bro, this one is taken."

After another moment of silence, Uraraka broke it but sucking in a noisy breath before shrieking loudly, "Oh my gosh!"

Midoriya's eyes widened, eyebrows raised to his hairline and Iida raised his arms straight up in the air without a purpose. Even Shouto, knowing how Bakugou felt towards the red head, was surprised. It was within this week that he and Katsuki had that relieving spar session, and now the two were together? Holy hell, over Shouto's dead body had he ever thought he wanted to learn something willingly from Bakugou.

He looked at the blonde, a little awed. He withdrew his hand from the table, unsure whether to feel victorious for somehow giving the couple a way to break the news to the group, or to feel like he wanted to pull the pair of them away so they could tell him every minute detail and tips on how to deal with his own... problem.

Katsuki's cheeks were the tiniest bit flushed as he listened to Uraraka and Iida throw their congratulations at them loudly. Even Midoriya who had looked a little shell shocked, managed a small, "I'm happy for you, Kacchan. You too, Kirishima."

Shouto peeked at Midoriya, who was worrying his bottom lip, but still had a genuine smile on his face. It threw him off balance, to see Midoriya almost wearing two entirely different emotions. He looked happy, but not? Why?

Was it because of...Bakugou? He felt tired of wondering about this, but it has never been confirmed. Could it be because Midoriya wants this for himself? With Todoroki? With Bakugou? With anyone? Maybe he felt like their new relationship would halt his own mending friendship with the blonde-

Midoriya meets Shouto's gaze again, warm green eyes regarding him, studying him, as though he had forgotten Shouto was looking right back at him. He watched Midoriya study his hair, his scar, his eyes, his...lips. The noise of the group faded to dull background buzzing as he studied Midoriya back. Izuku locked eyes with him and Shouto felt lost in it.

He was looking at him in a way Shouto had never seen before. He couldn't decipher it. The nerves of the boy were absent, there was nothing shy about the look on his face. Shouto could feel his pulse in his wrists, thrumming against the skin.

He realized he wasn't even breathing. When Midoriya blinked, he sucked in a breath through his teeth. This was eating him alive, what was Izuku thinking? He really wanted to know.

Midoriya tilted his head up, ever so slightly, tilting his head to the side. Shouto couldn't take much more of this look Midoriya was giving him, feeling as though he was a text book that the boy was plucking knowledge from without him knowing.

He scrambled for something to say, ears picking up on Bakugou yelling at Uraraka. The blonde put a thought into his mind and he blurted the question out before he could think it through, "What did Bakugou speak to you about?"

He had said it quietly enough, under the roar of the table and Izuku blinked rapidly as though pulled from a deep chain of thought.

"Oh," He muttered quietly, then quirked the side of his mouth like he did when he was thinking quickly. That text he had sent had been weighing on Todoroki's mind the last few days, Bakugou could have told him..._ a lot._ He just didn't know what or how much. Midoriya already knew that Shouto ..._liked._.. him, in a romantic sense. He just prayed Bakugou didn't feel the need to tell Midoriya that he was practically fawning over the boy.

Midoriya glanced over his shoulder to see if the group was still preoccupied, before turning back to Shouto and cupping a hand around his mouth, he leaned in close to Shouto to whisper to him,

"He said that 'your boy needs to get his shit together and only you can help him.'"

When Midoriya pulled back, he cheeks were flushed again, his voice had cracked over the words 'your boy'. Shouto, however, was completely baffled. That... was it? That was so... _vague._

He had worried for days over this, and Bakugou had actually revealed nothing at all. 'Getting his shit together' could literally mean _anything._ He frowned, as he looked over to the blonde, who was currently shaking his and Kirishima's joint fist towards Uraraka, who was belly laughing.

He honestly shouldn't have been surprised. He should have seen it coming. Katsuki had revealed his very private feelings for Kirishima, like hell he would have dangled bait for Todoroki to take. Shouto felt like he wanted to smack his head against the table at how stupid he had been.

Instead, he looked back to Izuku, who was rolling his chopsticks in his hand restlessly. He looked adorable, freckles pronounced against his cheeks. He looked at him fondly before leaning in close, cupping a hand over his mouth as he mimicked Izuku whispering into his ear,

"Your boy?"

Midoriya flinched upright, dropping one of his chopsticks to the floor. He covered his palms over his cheeks, ducking his head down, "Be-because we always hang out!" He squeaked, absolutely avoiding Shouto's gaze.

Shouto felt elated, he had a laugh stuck in his throat, fingers twitching with the need to just pull the green haired boy in close. Instead, he smiled to himself.

Every interaction. Every single one made the side that Midoriya might just like him back start to win. Question was, what on earth does he _do_ about it? Izuku already has returned to his shy self after one slightly hintful conversation. It was like trying to coax out a nervous rabbit when he himself was only a _slightly braver_ nervous rabbit.

"Oi, nerd."

Midoriya uncovered his pink cheeks, looking over to Bakugou who had called him, "Kacchan?"

Bakugou who was now standing with Kirishima, hands still linked at their sides, squinted at his old friend, "You fucking do it. Halfie ain't, so you're gonna have to ask Cementoss, got it?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead tugging the red head away from the table towards the exit.

Iida watched them go, looking between Todoroki and Midoriya helplessly, "Ask him what?!"

* * *

Afternoon class involved partner sparring. Aizawa, Shouto was convinced, was working against him. Or in his favor? He didn't know if the man was being sly, or giving him a blessing.

He had been partnered with Izuku.

No quirks. Straight up grappling. It was hell. It was heaven. It was bad, it was _good._ ...Fuck, he was a mess.

They were half way through. Already damp with sweat and the first half had been absolutely outrageous. Midoriya had started out dodging, hitting back with the most fleeting of touches. He seemed to be avoiding touching Todoroki, choosing to contact tap his attacks back instead of them trying to get holds and lock downs on each other.

He didn't know what it meant and he was distracted enough by having to watch the boy's every move. Izuku might be adorable, but as Shouto watched for what felt like the tenth time Midoriya wipe his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, revealing some serious abs, he found this match up ultimately _unfair._

Midoriya was attractive okay? This wasn't news to Todoroki. The boy was lithe, flexible, and muscled.

Todoroki had already been reaching boiling point. This last week had been spent fighting down strange urges, dealing with the fact that Midoriya might _just like him back,_ and adding this onto the pile was seriously testing him.

He looked out to the other sparring matches going on, seeing many various classmates locked into different holds, some straight up on the floor like they were wrestling. He frowned, knowing the both of them weren't really trying to the same standard,

"Izuku, you once told me to give it my all."

Midoriya dropped his shirt back down, frowning momentarily. He seemed to get the jist, as he clenched his fists, dropping his stance low in a more serious manner, "You're right. Let's do this!"

That's better.

Midoriya ran at him, slamming into him immediately, grabbing Shouto around the middle and pushing him over onto his back, he settled on top of him, hooking an elbow around the back of Shouto's knee, trying to get a hold down on him. Todoroki briefly looked at the sky, stunned.

Actually, this is much worse.

_Why_ did he think this was a good idea?

He could feel the weight of Izuku on top of him, could feel the strong thighs gripping his sides, it was too much, _too much,_ he lurched upwards, grabbing Midoriya around the waist and practically flung the boy off him, getting to his feet in record time. He felt completely flustered. That was... dangerous. He didn't fully trust his body right now. He would have to end this quickly.

Midoriya was back on his feet and Todoroki took advantage of his reach, grabbing his elbow to bring into an arm lock. He pinned Izuku's arm behind his back and tried to get him to the floor but Midoriya used his free elbow to swing backwards in a jab. Pain exploded across Shouto's face but he kept the hold, bringing Izuku to his knees and then flat out in front of him. He sat on Izuku's back and counted to three. Izuku tapped the floor, showing he gives the round and Shouto gets off him quickly.

He touches his lip, fingers coming away with blood. His tongue traces the split lip, rolling over the wound tenderly.

Shouto glances at Midoriya, who is sat on the floor watching Shouto sharply. It surprises him, he had been distracted, but then he sees Midoriya is looking at his lip, where his tongue keeps rubbing over it.

Warmth rushes straight to his gut, he is nearly winded from it. Izuku looks... _intense._

"Nice jab." He states, desperately trying to keep himself in control. Blood had dripped down his shirt at some point and he studies that instead, _anything_ but the way Midoriya is looking at him.

Izuku scrambles to his feet, "I'm sorry! I thought you'd catch it!"

Todoroki shakes his head, "Don't apologize, injuries are expected. Let's continue."

Midoriya nods, readying himself, but as they start up again, he seems slightly more distracted, making a few clumsy mistakes. Shouto realizes after he delivers a jab to the boy's ribs, that Izuku had watched him flick his tongue across his lip again before taking the hit.

Midoriya was... _distracted_... by him.

He felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. He just didn't have time to comprehend all this new behavior from Izuku today, didn't have time to assess and pull apart and understand. Not when Izuku was currently grabbing his thigh, trying to upheave him to the floor.

He pulls his thigh free and swings his other foot around, expecting Midoriya to easily dodge it, but he takes the boy out with a heavy thunk to the floor.

Izuku groans on the floor as Shouto rushes to his side, "_Shit._ Izuku are you alright?"

He kneels down by his head and touches a palm to Midoriya's cheek. He taps his face gently until bright green eyes stare up at him.

Midoriya looks dazed, his head definitely having clocked the floor. Yet he stares up at Shouto, a wondrous look in his eyes.

He raises his own hand to settle on top of Todoroki's, whose still resting against his cheek, "Shoucchan..."

Todoroki clenches his teeth together, entirely overwhelmed. His nerves felt like they were on fire, Midoriya was looking at him so _differently_... He could just- just...

"Time!" Aizawa shouts from the far distance, signalling the end of their session.

Todoroki closes his eyes briefly, trying to calm his racing heart. He felt like they both were on the verge of something here. Like this day was building into something big, like they were both blindly trying to navigate it. _Survive_ it.

He opened his eyes again, vision immediately filled with _green green green_. He swallowed down his thoughts and leaned back on his heels, pulling Midoriya's hand until they were both standing.

As they walked past Aizawa towards the changing rooms, Todoroki gave the teacher a contempt glare.

Aizawa just cocked an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Todoroki felt a little better.

He had a few hours reprieve where he took a long shower, easing the tense muscles in his shoulders. Feeling cleansed, he had spent a few hours in his room where he finally had time to reflect on what he was calling the weirdest day of his life.

He couldn't deny it half as easily as he could even just yesterday. Midoriya had been acting entirely different all day. Pink cheeks, shy glances, and those openly intense stares, like he was eating Todoroki up.

Shouto's skin buzzed with the thought of it. He felt supercharged like he was full of unlimited energy that was trapped in him, looking for escape.

He just felt completely out of his depth here, like being thrown into the deep end of a pool without a rubber ring.

If Midoriya wanted this, and Shouto was definitely leaning towards thinking he just might, then how do they do... the do? How do they go from A to B? Todoroki wanted this _so much_ that frustration bubbled up inside him.

How did Bakugou and Kirishima do it? Apparently effortlessly too? He felt like the universe had secrets to tell, yet Shouto's ear wasn't one it wanted to whisper into.

He frowned. Fine, they can all keep their secrets.

Leaving his room, he made his way to the common room where most of the group had gathered. It was evening time now, dark blues painting the windows making Ashido rush around the area turning on a few lamps.

Groups of two's and three's were scattered around the large room, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere. Todoroki looked between them all from his spot in the doorway, finally settling on Midoriya who was on one of the sofas, a nice big empty spot next to him. Shouto stared at the spot, before catching Izuku's eye, green locks curling damply around his face.

Midoriya offered a coy smile, patting the spot next to him. Todoroki didn't need to be told twice, he made his way over and sat down next to him. Midoriya pulled his own blanket over Shouto's lap, covering the both of them. His hands fluttered in front of him when he was finished, before settling in his lap.

Shouto looked out over the groups, each in their own conversations, all smiling and relaxing into their evening. Midoriya was looking at his phone, half way through reading an article on new and upcoming heroes. He drew up his knees, using his thighs to lean his phone on and was muttering quietly to himself.

Shouto watched him briefly, stuck between indecision. This day was nearly over already... he wanted, well... he wanted to do something. Anything. He didn't want these strange and new interactions to stop.

Things were changing daily, and the fact that tomorrow was the last day without Cementoss here was looming over him like a chokehold.

He was running out of time.

He rested his hands on his knees, worrying his wounded lip between his teeth. He just needed to be brave. He needed to take action, no matter how small. Anything was better than nothing.

He side eyed Midoriya once more, the boy was still hunched over his phone, eyes tracing the words of the article.

Shouto swallows thickly and raises his arm up over them until it lands on the back of the couch. His fingers brush over the back of Midoriya's damp curls at the nape of his neck. Izuku blinks and starts turning his head towards Shouto, but before Todoroki can lose his nerve, his hand lands on Midoriya's shoulder and he gently tugs the boy towards him, until he is tucked into his side.

His ears pick up on the quiet gasp and Todoroki holds his own breath, the entire length of his arm tracing heat where it's settled around Midoriya's shoulders.

Izuku has gone stiff against him, phone hanging limply from his hand. His mouth is opening and closing but no words are coming out. Todoroki feels like he is going to have an aneurysm, so he bravely breaks the silence,

"What are you reading?"

It takes a good ten seconds, which felt like ten minutes, but Midoriya finally, _finally,_ melts against his side. His knees lean towards him, legs letting go of holding themselves up as he lets Shouto take the weight. Shouto discreetly sends warmth down his side, acting as a personal heater in the hopes that it encourages Izuku to become even more comfortable.

It works, Midoriya leans his head back until it fits comfortably against Shouto's shoulder, making him legitimately feel like he is going to short circuit, stomach alive and swirling with feelings.

The boy hums before bringing his phone back up to them so they can both read. Todoroki doesn't read a word on the page. He couldn't even if he tried.

He could smell the boy's shampoo, warm and heady in his nose. It was intoxicating. His fingers curled around Midoriya's shoulder a little tighter.

"This one hero here? He's called Particle. He can change his DNA and composition so that he can basically shape-shift. It's explaining how much trouble he had manipulating it at first and finding his feet on how his quirk could help him be a great hero. This bit here-"

Shouto tries to keep up with Midoriya's mutterings, but the warmth and scent of him was dizzying. He partially wondered if Izuku was muttering as fast as he could because he was trying to distract himself from the situation, but Todoroki had come this far, so he leaned his head down to rest on top of Midoriya's. His cheek pressed into the curls.

Midoriya faltered briefly in his explanation, before carrying on in a slightly higher pitch. He stumbled over a few words as his phone swayed a little to the left.

"Uh- yeah, so um. This one time. He. He had to change into a squishier form... but the dye on the road... made him look... uh. like. Like-"

"Like Strawberry Jello?" Shouto muttered, quietly.

Curls shifted under him so he raised his cheek. Midoriya had turned his head to look up at him, Shouto gazed back, a little surprised at the movement, before Midoriya dissolved into soft laughter,

"Yeah! That's exactly what I thought!"

"Did people come at him with spoons?" Shouto supplied, making Izuku giggle even more. His laugh was contagious and soon Todoroki was laughing too, both softly together in their corner.

"Did he have to fend off hungry civilians? I know I'd be tempted over jello" He stated, soul burning with mirth as he felt Midoriya patting his knee with an open palm, trying to get him to stop.

It was silly really, he didn't even care what was coming out of his mouth, as long as Midoriya laughed that beautiful laugh, looking as adorable as he did. Shouto had caused that. He had Izuku tucked up against his side, like he belonged there, looking _happy_ to be there.

Midoriya sobered up after a bit, still looking at Shouto. The laughter died out slowly, and they were left smiling at each other, a little lost in their own bubble.

It was fine really, until green eyes lowered to Todoroki's lips again. His heart thumped heavily against his ribs again. They were frozen in place, staring at each other. Midoriya looked over his face again, like he had felt done a few times today. Shouto could see a little hesitation in his eyes, before the atmosphere dropped straight into tense.

It felt like... it felt like Midoriya wanted to... y'know. Kiss. Did he? Was this it?

The beating in his ears was insanely loud, his heart must be working overtime. For the first time, Todoroki feels like Midoriya is an open book. He could see it. The flushed cheeks, the slightly heavy eyelids, the focus entirely on Shouto's face and lips.

His pulse was loud. _Want. Want. Want._

Shouto leaned forward, ever so slightly,

"Aww, you two look cute all cuddled up together," A voice sounds in front of them. They both wrench their heads back, looking at a bowl of floating popcorn.

Hagakure giggles as a few kernels fall to the floor. Midoriya goes red as a beetroot and curls tighter into a ball, hiding his face away behind his hands.

Shouto feels positively murderous, immediately counting at least thirty ways dispose of a body. Being invisible just made the task easier.

To her credit, Hagakure looks like she realized she had interrupted an important moment, if her gloves waving apologetically could count for anything. She moved away cross the room but the moment couldn't be salvaged.

Midoriya had become a turtle, completely hiding away in embarrassment. The electric moment had taken a nose dive straight into awkwardville.

Shouto felt a little bit of his soul die. It was ruined.

He excused himself, muttering an apology to the green haired boy, who simply nodded, still not coming out from his ball.

Todoroki left the room and headed for bed, feeling completely done.

* * *

It had been an hour since Todoroki had thrown in the towel and dismissed himself to his room.

The time hadn't helped.

He was currently laying on his bed, stiff and tense and no more better than before. He couldn't hold onto a thought, mind scrambling as different emotions roiled through him.

He was so,_ so_ frustrated.

Being so close to Midoriya all day, thrust into different scenarios that all overwhelmed him, yet not bearing any results made him feel uneasy. He was left to lay there and wonder all the _'what if's'._

What if Midoriya had been brave that morning? What if Bakugou, or Aizawa, or Hakagure hadn't interrupted the charged moments? What if Shouto had just a little more time, to have kept them there in those moments... how would they have ended?

And that was the problem. Everything was too public. They were constantly surrounded by friends, who he respects and likes a whole lot, but _seriously,_ he was going through a crisis here.

Shouto tilts his head to study the dusty edges of their hole in the wall. He felt sadness well up inside. That was the beauty of it, allowing stolen quiet moments for them to build... on whatever this was.

And it was being taken away.

He heard the creak of Midoriya's door open, making him feel drained.

Shouto didn't have it in him for any more attempts. The sheer energy it had taken to do so in the common room gave nothing left, he was emotionally running on empty and any last attempt that failed would destroy him.

He laid there quietly, staring up at his ceiling and listening to the sounds of the boy in the next room moving about in his bedtime routine. He let the noise lull him, easing his mind from his loud thoughts.

Midoriya took a while, but soon Shouto could hear the sheets rustle behind the poster as Izuku settled into bed.

The noise fizzled out and quiet enveloped the walls again. He could hear his breath and faintly, he could hear Izuku's.

It was strange, Todoroki never thought that silence could be deafening. He felt words on his lips, questions, felt the air around them in an uneasy sense.

And without any words, the silence felt forced.

Shouto sighs deeply. He hated this tense feeling, like somehow they had entered another situation out of their control. Or maybe it was just Shouto. He couldn't even check if Izuku was feeling it too.

Arms folded across his stomach, Todoroki chooses to close his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

He was almost successful, the minutes had ticked by without amble nearly pulling him under to the blissful escape of sleep,

"Shouto?"

Todoroki's eyes shot open, the sudden noise sending confused adrenaline through his system.

He could feign sleep here. He really should. It was the _sensible_ thing to -

"Yes?"

_Traitor._ The other side of his brain apparently had control. Any pretense of sleep was lost to him now.

Silence ticked, before Midoriya's hushed voice filtered through once more, "I. -I'm sorry for today."

Pain lurched under the surface of his skin. _Izuku was sorry._ That sounded kind of final, didn't it? Shouto knew it, really. He had been waiting for this in some way. So why did it still hurt as much as it did?

All of that careful built up hope died instantly and Todoroki closes his eyes to bear it, "It's okay, Izuku." He murmured, desperately trying to keep his voice normal. "I had expected it to end this way." His time was up. He felt empty to his core.

He heard bed sheets rustle, "...oh..." The soft voice filtered through, "You.. You changed your mind then."

_What._

His mind registered the words and he was sat up before he could even tell himself to do so. _What on earth._ Todoroki? _Changed his mind?_ But that- that's what Midoriya had just done. Midoriya had just turned him down, but now states it was Todoroki that had done so? _What is going on._

Shouto reaches for the poster, he's pushing it back in record time. He had to _see him_. He couldn't do this blind anymore.

Midoriya is laying there, sad expression morphing into surprise. He looks caught, like his heart was jackrabbiting. They both lock eyes, frozen in place. There's a long drawn out silence. There's a charge in the air, and Shouto could hear his pulse pounding in his ears.

He places his elbow on the hole, tiny bits of rubble crumbles quietly as he leans through slightly.

Todoroki doesn't know what expression is on his face at the moment, he didn't care, eyes soaking up the sight of Midoriya who looked so small and soft in this moment. His eyes raked over the boy's face, drinking him in. Todoroki was sure he must look intense, but Midoriya sits up on an elbow, looking entirely too inviting. A pink tongue darts over the boy's lips, below a field of freckles, and Todoroki zones in on it.

He looks for too long at Izuku's lips, _far too long_ to be considered friendly. He has the urge, far too strong, pulsing through his veins like a quirk out of control, his fingers are trembling as he grips the edge. It so quiet, far too quiet. His eyes meet Midoriya's again.

He slides, waist deep through the hole, for the first time halfway into Izuku's room. His hip is digging into the edge now, full upper body weight leaning on his hand that's buried deep in Midoriya's sheets.

Green eyes shimmer in the moonlight, beautifully. It fills him with want, with _need._

"Izuku..."

Hesitant scarred hands raise slowly on their own, finding their way to Todoroki's white sleep shirt. They brush it, feather light, unsure.

This was it. They were at the cliff's end, feet toeing the edge of no return. Sink or swim. One jump.

The tiniest, breathless whisper, "Shoucchan..."

Todoroki's eye widen a fraction, he take a deep inhale through his teeth. Their stillness ticks, then it breaks.

He doesn't know who goes first, all he knows is that gentle scarred hands are suddenly gripping and _tugging his shirt_ like a lifeline and he is being hauled through the hole. He lands awkwardly, hands already buried deep in green curls and their lips meet in a crash.

There's sunshine on his lips and Midoriya _keens_ into his mouth. There is nothing delicate about it, it's desperate, there's hands pawing at him, pulling him, needing at his skin.

Todoroki is overwhelmed, his own hands skimming Izuku's warm waist as he tugs the boy flush against him. They're both on their knees, the sound of their heavy breaths crescendos between them. _It's not enough,_ a noise escapes the back of his throat, low and gravelly as he licks into Midoriya's sweet mouth, warm and wet.

He doesn't know what he's doing, letting passion take over. He just needs to_ touch him,_ drink him in, devour him. Their tongues slide messily and Midoriya is making beautiful noises, it pricks Shouto's ears sending waves and waves of heat through his body.

He breaks away, before delving straight for Midoriya's jawline. He nibbles down it, pawing at it with his lips, kissing right down below his ear, tucking his nose in and breathing him in.

Midoriya's hands rake through his hair, settling behind Shouto's neck and clinging on for dear life. His cheek is pressed tightly against Todoroki's head, mouth gasping in his ear. Desperation fills the air, and they are left panting from it.

Izuku flops sideways, strong hands tugging Shouto down with him. Their heads land heavily on the pillow before Midoriya is tugging Todoroki over him, pulling his lips into another heated kiss, burning his desire against his lips as Shouto settles on top of him. Midoriya clenches his thighs around his hips and Shouto can't help it, he groans long and deep, butting his forehead against Midoriya's.

"Izuku... I..." He stutters, far too overwhelmed and emotionally driven to finish it. His sentence trails off completely when Midoriya licks a hot tongue up the length of his throat. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to breath through it.

_"I know,_ Shoucchan. Me too..."

Shouto opens his eyes and his vision melts at the thousand hues of green staring up a him. Midoriya's hair is a wild mess, sticking up in all directions. His lips look teased pink, and his constellation of freckles look warmed by his skin.

"You're beautiful." He states, because it so very obviously needed to be said.

Midoriya blinks up at him, a laugh escaping from his bubble lips. His scarred hands land on Shouto's cheeks, thumbs stroking below his eyes. He leaned up to place a tender kiss against Todoroki's lips, "Shouto... I'm so happy right now."

Shouto looks down at him, awed to his very bones. He can feel every part of their bodies that are touching, his skin is alive and buzzing with it. He studies every part of Midoriya's face that he has kissed, counting every blessed moment that he was allowed to do so.

Midoriya stares back at him with warm soft eyes, a genuine secretive smile gracing his lips. 'That's my smile' he thinks, that's all for him.

"Believe me,_ so am I."_ He breathes, temptation winning as he kisses the smile Midoriya gave him. His heart is all consuming fire, filled to burst, and he is completely okay with it.

Midoriya giggles at him, the atmosphere easing into elated easy happiness. Shouto feels the need for warm freckled skin under his lips, so he indulges, kissing gentle slow kisses back up Izuku's neck.

Fingers flutter playfully down his spine, before Midoriya's open palm tucks under Shouto's shirt, teasing the small of his back. Soft laughter from the boy makes Shouto raise his head, eyebrow cocking down at him.

Izuku's laugh becomes stronger, "I- I can't believe I pulled you through my hole, do you know_ how bad_ that sounds?"

Todoroki blinks for a second, before heat spreads across his nose and cheeks. Midoriya's giggles spill over his lips, before Shouto groans and sinks his face into the crook of Izuku's shoulder. The boy was teasing him unapologetically. If Shouto didn't feel like he could literally fly from happiness right now, he may have been concerned.

Instead, he presses a sweet kiss to Midoriya's collar bone, dry wit coming to his rescue. "Well, let's not rule anything out..."

He could feel heat rise deliciously from Izuku's skin as his hands started fluttering wildly, "Shoucchan!"

He huffs out a laugh, holding onto the adorable boy in his arms. He was never letting him go.

* * *

They spend far too long making out instead of sleeping that night.


	8. The two, not the one

A/N: Omg here we are. The Epilogue.

It's been such a pleasure writing to you all. I really hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed writing! Thank you all!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Shouto felt giddy. Shouto had never felt _giddy_ in his life. But here he was.

His cheeks actually hurt. That was a thing now. He never knew faces _did that_ from smiling too much.

He reminded himself that he most likely looked very idiotic and attempted on numerous occasions to stop looking like a nerd in love, but one peek at the green bean and his progress immediately become undone. He was pretty sure he was scaring the faceless school mates they passed down the corridor. He didn't care.

Todoroki heard a soft giggle beside him. It was music to his ears.

"What's so funny?"

Midoriya shyly looks up at him, his fingers twitching in Shouto's grip as they held hands, his smile is syrupy and his eyes are sparkly. _Cute._

"That was the fourth weird look people have given us, and I'm pretty sure it's because your dorky butt is smiling too much. People aren't used to it." Izuku huffs bemusedly, his own smile radiating just as much as Shouto's.

He should care, really. He takes a glance around the crowded hallways, sees the less than subtle side glances the pair receive, and shrugs. He crowds right into Midoriya's space, _because he can_ and raises an eyebrow at the boy, "Oh? Should I smile less?"

_"No!"_ Izuku says immediately, freckles dusting pink as Todoroki laughs at him. Izuku tries to look indignant at being played, but his pouty bottom lip drops open as he looks at Shouto's face. Todoroki is looking down at him so fondly, so entirely, _so endearingly,_ that it makes Izuku want to float away in bliss.

Shouto leans down to place a soft kiss on Izuku's forehead, before straightening and gently tugging their hands until Midoriya falls back into step with him.

He should be a little more subtle, Todoroki thinks, stroking his thumb over the back of Izuku's hand as they walk, but he's not going to be. He felt _proud_ to walk hand in hand with Midoriya. He said he'd wear his love like a pin on his shirt, scream it from the rooftops if needs be. There wasn't a single speck of doubt, or shame, or awkwardness.

He loved this boy, and he was eager to let the world know.

If anything, he couldn't believe that he got a chance. He licked his lips absent mindedly, chasing the phantom taste of their kisses last night and he wanted more._ More, more, more,_ until Izuku ran out of kisses to give. He wanted every last one of them.

Midoriya hip checked him, "You're doing it again, Shoucchan. Your fan club looks like they're about to start mourning."

_"Good."_ He breathes, giving Midoriya's hand an affectionate squeeze. They make their way through the mingling students, Shouto sure to never let go of his hand, as they make it to Class 1-A.

They walk through the threshold, where Todoroki takes the lead as they slowly reach Izuku's desk. Midoriya reaches for his bag to take it off but looks at Shouto rather confused when his hand doesn't come free. He starts grinning up at Shouto in fond exasperation, "Shoucchan, you have to let go of my hand."

"I don't want to."

Izuku huffs a laugh, eyes twinkling up at him, "But my bag, I can't get it off."

Shouto blinks slowly down at him, thinking it through before taking the strap and pushing it off Izuku's shoulder as it clunks to the floor. Midoriya is forced to step out of it instead of taking it off normally. "There." Shouto says, feeling entirely too genius at his problem solving.

Midoriya is giggling throughout the affair, free hand raised to his mouth to quieten them, "I can't believe you." He says, taking a seat, where his hand is raised in Todoroki's grip, "You'll have to let go eventually."

Todoroki just stands unashamedly next to his desk, feeling like he could learn the whole year's curriculum right here, thank you very much. He doesn't answer, instead he chooses to study Izuku's face, his lips tugging up into a tingly smile as he counts every freckle in sight.

"_Dude,_ what is up with Todoroki's face?"

Midoriya and Shouto break their concentration to glance up at the room. Kirishima is standing in front of Izuku's desk, flanked either side by Ashido and Bakugou. Ochaco and Iida are staring at them from two desks over, and Momo and Jiro are grinning ear to ear.

Kirishima crowds right into Shouto's space, eyes squinting in suspicion. He raises a finger to poke Todoroki's cheek, before glancing down at Midoriya, "Yo dude, you've _broken_ Todoroki, what the hell man."

Ashido is cackling loudly before she slaps a hand down on Izuku's desk, "Holy hell greenbean, I didn't even know Todoroki could smile like that!"

Midoriya flushes a thousand hues of pink, "H-He always smiles like that!"

The silence in the classroom stated otherwise. Kirishima shakes his head, "No way man, it's weird. Bakugou, look! doesn't he look _totally weird?"_ As a point, he tries to force the smile into a frown on Shouto's face before Todoroki had enough, waving and batting Kirishima's hands off his face.

"Stop, stop." He says, face becoming neutral as he looks at them all.

Kirishima's shoulders sag as he watches Shouto's face transform, "Oh thank god, there he is. Todoroki, there was an impostor in here a second ago, he was wearing your face but he was smiling!"

Bakugou smacks Kirishima up the backside of his head gently, "Oiy, C'mon weirdhair, you've made your fuckin' point." He ignores Kirishima's dramatics and makes eye contact with Shouto, "Found your balls at last, I see."

Shouto quirks an eyebrow at him, "Yes, still looking for yours, I take it?"

Bakugou growls and Ashido walks around Midoriya's table and squeals as she grips their arms and raises them up to the group, "Oh my gosh, you guys! What is _this!?"_

Their linked hands are on display, and Midoriya sinks lower in his chair, melting into an embarrassed pile of goo. Shouto watches Izuku and adoration fills his heart once more, the smile back in full force. He takes his free hand to bury deep into soft green curls, ruffling them gently.

The class uproar is maddening, they all go to ask questions at once, words jumbling into each other so no question stands out. Only one particularly loud groan from Denki is clearer than the rest, "Oh hell no. We thought Bakugou and Kirishima were bad. Now we have to add Small Might and Thermostat to the mix? Fuck that, if we get tag teams I am _not_ going up against them."

Momo huffs out a laugh, "They make quite the power couple, don't they?"

Bakugou's growl deepens, he jabs a threatening finger at Midoriya, "Oiy, Deku -If you think you are going to make a better Wonder Duo than me, you're on."

Izuku raises his wide shocked eyes at Bakugou before his expression morphs into old childhood rivalry. He stands up, sidestepping into Shouto's space and finally tugs his hand free to wrap his arms around Shouto's waist, snuggling his cheek against his chest. He grins at the blonde, "Oh yeah Kacchan? Well my boyfriend is powerful! He has flames_ and_ ice!"

Bakugou gets riled up, His eyebrows return to their signature scowl. He grabs Kirishima's hand, interlacing their fingers, "Fuck you Deku,_ my_ boyfriend_ gets hard!_"

The class blinks in unison at Bakugou's words, before an uproar of laughter and yelling ensues. Aizawa chooses this moment to have shuffled into the classroom, unzipped sleeping bag falling to the floor. He slaps his palm flat over his face, before dragging it down his face in a pained motion.

"I really do not want to know what you filthy monkeys get up to in your own time. Take a seat - you have two minutes while I consider the best possible method of how to bleach my brain. Go."

Kirishima is tasked with manhandling Bakugou to his desk, who appeared to be trying to bash his head against any desk he could reach. Midoriya grins up at Todoroki, looking a little proud of himself for winning his verbal match against the blonde.

Green eyes glance quickly around the room, before he reaches up on tiptoes to press a quick fleeting kiss against Shouto's cheek. A chorus of "Aww's" came from the girls as Aizawa turned around to glare menacingly at them all. His sleepy eyes lock onto Shouto, who still hadn't moved from Midoriya's desk. He gives him a pointed look, and Shouto finally decided it was best to go sit down.

He tried to school his expression into what he thought was normal, taking out his textbooks and readying himself for class. He glanced at Momo to his right, who was smiling softly at him. She gave him two thumbs up, looking genuinely happy for him.

Shouto's smile slips onto his face once more, he silently said 'thank you', hoping she could lip read. She nodded at him, black silky ponytail bobbing.

He had good friends.

* * *

This movie night was decidedly different.

It was _decidedly better._

Most things remained the same. There were still snacks strewn everywhere on their collection of scattered tables. There were blankets and pillows, everywhere.

Classmates still sat in various groups. Kaminari had his feet flung over Ashido's lap. Iida had Ochaco and Tsuyu using his shoulders as pillows. Koda and Shouji were surrounded by sweets, their knees touching. Momo and Jiro took up a love seat, their feet tangled together and Bakugou and Kirishima were on the floor, the redhead resting his face on Bakugou's lap.

Shouto still couldn't follow the movie. He still didn't care.

It was different, and _so much better,_ because his lap was full of Midoriya. Izuku had made himself comfortable there, grabbing Shouto's arms to wrap around his waist, Shouto's thighs either side of him, like he _belonged there._

And, well, Shouto couldn't argue with that. There wasn't a bone in his body that remotely wanted to. It was bliss, it was everything he could have possibly imagined. The weight of Izuku on his chest warmed him. He tightened his arms around Izuku and the boy rested his head back against his shoulder, green curls tickling his cheek. The scent that had made him dizzy before filled his nose. He took a long deep breath.

"Are you smelling me?" Midoriya whispered. Todoroki blinked.

"Yes, I'm not even sorry." He stated, because, really, why lie?

Midoriya pulled his head away, "Shoucchan! Quit it!"

Shouto stared down at the exposed neck Midoriya had accidently given him access to. He pushed his nose against it, before he started sniffing around like a sniffer dog, teasing out giggles from the smaller boy.

Midoriya turned his head, looking up at Todoroki through his outrageously long lashes. The giggles fizzled out, as did Shouto's humor. Izuku reached up, fingers sliding through the silky strands at the back of Shouto's neck, before pulling him down. Their lips met, the first time that day, and they both melted into it.

Todoroki could feel his heart stutter, still unused to the feeling. It was electrifying, unrivaled and he always wanted _more._ He nudged Izuku with his nose, shifting them so that Midoriya was tucked against the sofa cushions, Shouto on his side, broad shoulders blocking the view of them from the rest of the room.

Midoriya pulled him down quickly with needy fingers, dragging a small moan from Shouto. Izuku nibbled on his bottom lip, before bumping Shouto's head to the side to whisper in his ear, "Ssh."

Todoroki ran his hand down Midoriya's side, before sliding it back up under the boy's shirt. Fingertips met warm taunt skin and Izuku became a little hastier, licking at Shouto's lips until he parted them, tongues meeting.

Midoriya squirmed a little beside him, his hand coming out from between them to run up Shouto's thigh, flat palmed and firm. When it reached his hip, fingers gripped tightly, before coming to a stop. Then, as though need won over indecision, scarred fingers reached round and took a handful of cheek, squeezing unashamedly.

Todoroki pulled his head back, lips parting wetly. He looked down at Midoriya, surprise on his face, "Izuku, you're grabbing my ass."

Hazy eyes blinked up at him slowly. Midoriya looked a little blissed out, lips rosy red. He blinks a few more times, staring at Shouto with adoration in his eyes. His fingers squeeze a little harder,

"Y-Ye...uh. Yes?" He squeaked, fingers definitely not moving in the slightest.

Shouto feels his neck grow warm, for all the stuttering Midoriya did, he didn't even look guilty. He quirks an eyebrow at the boy, "Let me guess, not sorry?"

Midoriya is trying to force away a smirk, he settles for shaking his head no. Shouto huffs a breath of laughter through his teeth, before dipping his head again to claim soft lips. They exchange slow lazy kisses for a while, completely giving up on watching whatever movie was playing. Shouto's ass gets thoroughly squeezed, so he decides to try to kiss every freckle on Midoriya's cheeks like he always wanted to. He ignores Izuku's giggles and instead peppers kisses down the boy's warm neck.

"For fuck' sake, get a room already." Bakugou barks.

They still, Shouto looking down at Midoriya as the boy looks up at him. Midoriya's eyes fill with mischief before he takes his hand from Shouto's rear and flips Kacchan off from across the room.

They hear a few chuckles around the room before Shouto gives Midoriya a sweet peck on the lips. They sit up and rearrange themselves to become a little more dignified.

They didn't even noticed the movie had changed.

* * *

Cementoss studied the hole in the wall with a puzzled frown on his face. He raised a hand to his chin as he hummed quietly to himself.

Shouto and Midoriya stood behind him, feeling a little sheepish as the teacher inspected the damage. He had been there for a couple of minutes already, and neither of them wanted to call attention onto themselves.

Cementoss touched the lip of the hole, swiping his finger across it and bringing it back to his face, rubbing the dust between finger and thumb.

He turned to look at them, "Well boys, can't say I ain't impressed."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "It really was an accident, I promise it won't happen again."

Cementoss scratched his belly as he waved them off, "Yeah yeah, kid. I hear ya. Don't think you're subtle either. I notice Aizawa doesn't appear to be informed."

Izuku became even more embarrassed, "Well..."

The teacher smirked, interrupting him, "Can't say I blame ya, I wouldn't 'ave told him either."

Shouto patted Midoriya's shoulder as the boy sagged in relief, "So... you can fix it? Cementoss, sir?"

Cementoss frowned at the boys. All Might's boy looked like he'd been kicked, turning those big ol' green eyes on him like a weapon. The nerve of some of these kids. They were getting trained all too well, using whatever _assets_ they could. This was straight up manipulation. He sighed though, they were good eggs.

"Aight, boy. I'll do it this once, but dontcha think I'll be doing this again, ya hear? Call it a freebie."

Midoriya clapped his hands together, "Thank you!"

Cementoss grunted at him, before calling upon his quirk. In what seemed like less than a minute, the hole in the wall disappeared and smoothed out as though there was never a hole to begin with. There. Done. Fixed.

Shouto frowned at it quietly, as Midoriya gushed his thanks at Cementoss as he showed the teacher out. They had gotten away with it, no reprimands, no disciplinary.

No more access.

* * *

"Good night Shoucchan." Izuku whispered, leaning up on tiptoes to give a quick kiss to Todoroki's lips. Shouto gave a small wave from his door, watching as Midoriya walked backwards towards his own door, the boy waving with both hands at him.

He watched and heard as Midoriya stepped into his own room before shutting his door.

Todoroki frowned, turning on the spot to gaze over his room. It felt weird. It all looked the same, except for the wall, but now it felt so much emptier.

Shouto shuffled over to his bed, sitting down and studying the wall that they shared. His fingertips stroked delicately over where it had once been, feeling a small sad sinking feeling in his gut. It had given him the best opportunity in his life, he felt like he was mourning.

Without it, how would he have ever gotten to where he was? The happiest he could_ ever_ have been in life. Midoriya was his. He was Midoriya's.

And it was all thanks to that wall.

He sighed, and changed into his pajamas. It was oddly quiet and as Shouto shuffled under his sheets, he strained to listen for Midoriya next door, knowing full well he would no longer hear him.

Todoroki rolled onto his side, palm resting in Midoriya's empty spot. Had he lost this too? No more sneaking through the gap in the darkness to sleep side by side?

Shouto frowned even harder. He wished Cementoss never fixed it. Why did they need to? He understood Bakugou's concern, the blonde had a perfect record and relying on Izuku's charm to get them out of this as soon as possible was the best course of action. Still though. Didn't mean he liked it.

He tried to sleep, but it felt different and off. Not right at all. He craved the closeness and considered marching over to the other boy's room just to drag him back here. Could he? Izuku wouldn't mind would he?

Was he being needy? Probably. Midoriya was too kind to let him know that though. Maybe he should stay put. Suck it up and stick it out.

Todoroki lasted ten minutes before he was reconsidering. Just one night wouldn't hurt would it?

He sighed as he rolled out of bed. Shouto padded quietly over to his door, hand hovering on the handle. He was being silly, but he didn't care. He wanted his boy.

Shouto opened the door quietly and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Midoriya standing there, hand up and knuckles poised to knock. Izuku squeaked back at him before turning bashful, "Shoucchan... I'm sorry. I-um. I couldn't-"

Todoroki grabbed the boy and crushed him into a tight hug. Midoriya's small yelp was muffled by his pajamas. Shouto was so relieved, concerns melting off him instantly. Scarred hands reached up to grip the back of his shirt, returning the hold.

"Izuku, please stay." He asks quietly, feeling green curls nod against his collarbone.

"Can I?" Midoriya asks, rubbing his nose into Shouto's chest.

"Always." He says, as honest and earnestly as he possibly could.

They make their way into the room, Midoriya nudging the door closed with a socked foot. Shouto pulls the sheets back and offers Izuku to climb in, already knowing they both had their own spots.

Izuku bounced his way happily across the bed until he wiggled under the sheets in his spot against the wall. Shouto chuckled quietly at him before he climbed in too. Midoriya tugged him closer to him, arm wrapping around his waist and head snuggling down onto his chest. Todoroki wrapped his arm around his shoulders and placed a kiss into his curls.

He sighed in relief, already feeling a thousand times more at ease. This. _This_ is how he now slept. He didn't want to go a single night more without this. They had quite the journey to get here, and it shouldn't come undone just because one small thing had changed.

He glanced at the wall, feeling warm by Midoriya's presence as the boy immediately dozed off.

Maybe fixing the wall wasn't such a big deal, they no longer needed it after all.

* * *

A/N:Oh gosh, there we are! Done! I hope I did the Tododeku community proud,

Love you all 3


End file.
